Guardian of the Earth
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: After being used as an experiment after his friends and parents betrayed him, Danny ran away and lived in the desert. While he was staying there, he rescued a girl from a group of robots. He didn't know who she is, all he knows that both of them needs someone, someone they could trust. This happened after D-Stabilized and episode Terra. New cover!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I only have two stories, I decided to make another DP X TT Fanfic! And this time, it's a Terra x Danny! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans!**

Prologue: Betrayal of Trust

Somewhere in a government facility, a white haired fifteen year old kid was running through the halls, a bunch of scientists and agents in white were following him. He was wearing white clothes that had green and red splotches, the splotches looked like blood stains. His left eye had a long deep scar etched to it.

"Quick!" One of the scientists shouted. "Get the specimen! We can't let it escape!"

Danny, using the last bit of his strength, turned intangible and flew off.

"No! The specimen is getting away!" Another scientist yelled.

"Quick! Activate the Ghost Shield!" Another suggested.

"We can't!" An agent explained. "He sabotaged the Defense Systems!"

Danny Phantom, after an entire year of torment, finally managed to escape. His eyes were filled with tears of both joy and grief. He should have known they would do this. He should have known those so-called friends and family would side with Vlad after making a deal with him. He hoped that Jazz was okay. She was the only one who tried to save her. And she hoped that his cousin was somewhere safe. They were the only family he had left.

"Why did they do this?" He asked to himself, tears were leaking from his one good eye. His left eye was permanently blinded, thanks to his ex-mom.

Suddenly, he heard something that was coming behind him. He looked back and saw a pair of jets that was moving quickly. He quickly turned intangible and invisible before the jets saw him. Then he flew off to someplace far, someplace he could be safe.

He flew until he couldn't fly anymore. He searched around and found himself in a dessert, He quickly looked for shelter and found a cave. He landed tiredly near the cave and walked towards it. He looked around and saw that the cave was very spacious. He walked towards the deeper part of the cave, to make sure that the Guys in White won't find him, then he passed out, wishing to escape this cruel world.

**And that's it! Sorry if its short, it is just the prologue. I'll make the next one longer! Until then, farwell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, my fellow Fanfic lovers, The Guardian of Earth!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, and I will not do this disclaimer thing anymore.**

Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

Danny was standing on an edge on a mountain, resting after a hard day of training. It's been weeks since Danny escaped the GiW, destroying anything and everything that was important, like files about ghosts and scanners. He also took things that might help him survived. He took a few guns, a laptop and some food before he escaped. He really enjoyed destroying the GiW base.

He stared at the orange sky, trying to forget _**Them**_. He growled and threw a Ghost Ray at the sky, trying to remove his anger.

_Some friends they turned out to be, _He thought angrily. He flew back to his hideout, intending to find any news about his escape. He was very sure that the government will tell the Heroes about how a psychotic ghost kid destroyed their base for no good reason, trying to turn him into the bad guy. He'd be surprise if they haven't done that yet.

"Stupid government!" He yelled, shooting ghost rays out of his eyes, destroying a boulder. Ever since he was captured, the government tried to make him into the ultimate weapon. They put many unknown substance in him, forcefully took blood samples from him and trained him like a dog, using electrical staffs if he ever tried to rest.

"If I ever see a GiW," he said to himself, his lip curled up in a snarl, "I'll beat the crap out of them!"

Ever since _**That**_ day, Danny has felt nothing but anger, bitterness and distrust. Yet hasn't lost his Hero Complex, much to his confusion. That was the reason he got captured and experimented on in the first place. He should have just used those powers for himself, instead of helping ungrateful jerks. But if he did that, then he'd be like Vlad. He has no intention of becoming the person that made his life the way it is. The only good thing that Fruitloop did was showing Danny what life really is.

He suddenly heard a scream below him. He looked down and saw a girl being attack by a bunch of robots. The girl was about his age, blond hair and blue eyes.

He sighed. He hate being the hero, but hey, what are you gonna do?

He flew down, intending to make this quick as possible. Just as the robot was about to blast the girl, Danny landed on top of it, smashing it to pieces. He blasted the other robots before they could react, breaking them into tiny pieces, his face filled with anger. He felt like a wild animal, no reasoning, no conscience, only the instinct to survive. He was so angry that he didn't notice one robot behind him. The robot was about to blast him, when it was suddenly crushed by a giant rock that appeared out of nowhere. Danny looked behind him and saw that he was almost killed by that robot. He cursed himself for being reckless and destroyed the last robot.

He studied the area, looking for more threats. When he found none, he tried to fly away, but he heard something behind him. He looked back and saw the girl fainted. He sighed deeply. The easy choice was to leave the girl here and let her take care of herself, but that would make all that effort go to waste.

He carried the girl in bridal style and flew off towards his cave. He didn't notice a camera that was hidden behind a boulder, recording everything that happened. The camera sprouted wings and flew off to who knows where.

Danny arrived at his cave just as the sun started to sink in the horizon. He placed the sleeping girl on his sleeping bag and decided to make food. He used his powers to make a fire and started roasting some sausages on a piece of slate. Soon, the cave was filled with the smell of cooked sausages. He was about to eat the first three sausages when his visitor started moving. The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw Danny looking at her, carrying a plate of sausages. She quickly stood up and backed towards the walls, her eyes filled with fear. Danny just stood and walked towards her.

"Stay back!" She yelled, trying to look tough. Danny ignored her and kept walking.

The girl closed her eyes, waiting to get hit by those weird blasts. She waited but it didn't come. She opened one eye and saw Danny giving her a plate full of sausages. She looked at it in confusion before she reluctantly took it.

"Thanks…," She whispered. Danny just nodded and started making his dinner. The girl slowly ate the sausages, looking at the person who must have saved her from those robots.

After a few minutes of silence, the girl decided to start the conversation.

"Um…Thanks for saving me," she said, putting her plate down. Danny just nodded, putting his plate near the fireplace. "What's your name?"

"…Phantom," he answered in a monotone.

"Okay… I'm Terra," she said, trying to be polite.

"…Do you have a place to stay?" Danny suddenly asked.

Surprised by the sudden question, Terra finally shook her head.

"…If you want, you can stay here," Danny said.

Terra was once again surprised by the suggestion.

"A-a-are you sure?" She asked. "I don't wanna be a burden."

"It's no burden at all," Danny assured her, smiling for the first time in months. Terra smiled back, happy to have company.

Somewhere, in the dark part of the city, a man wearing an orange and black mask was watching a video of Danny taking out his robots. Inside his mask was a smile of wicked glee.

"It appears I may have another pawn in my plan," he said, looking determined to get his hands on Danny, no matter what.

**And there you have it. Danny has a new companion and a new stalker! Sorry if it's short. It's hard to be inspired. Now time to answer some reviews!**

**InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne- Well wait no more!**

**jeanette9a- He will, don't worry!**

**Waffle192- Don't worry man, I'm on it!**

**Nico of Azarath- Slade's currently not available… And if you want evil, you got it!**

**And that's it! By the way, would you like it if I change Danny a bit. You know, give him a new look and name? It is? Great! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who are waiting for Guardian of the Earth, wait no more! And Danny's new look is at Deviantart! Just type Guardian of the Earth! Well, here it goes!**

Chapter 2: Rise of the Guardian

_Two Months Later…_

"Concentrate, Terra!" Danny, or better known now as Guardian, shouted to his apprentice. For the past two months, Danny decided to train Terra after he figured out the she couldn't control her powers. He also decided to change his name and appearance. He was wearing a black and white shirt that has the sleeves ripped off, black and white loose pants, white boots, white gauntlets and a black cloak with a hood to hide his face. The HAZMAT suit that he used to wear was slashed to pieces and burned to ashes.

Terra, who was wearing a black shirt with a yellow T on the middle, brown short, brown boots and brown gloves, was trying to lift two boulders using her powers. After a few attempts, she finally lifted the boulders to the air.

"Danny! I did it!" She exclaimed, looking happy. She played with the boulders a few minutes before she threw it.

"Well done, Terra," Guardian commented, flying towards her. Then he flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!" Terra exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. "What was that for?" She asked.

"For calling me by my old name," he answered simply, like it was obvious.

Terra pouted at Guardian, giving him the puppy eyes. But Guardian just rolled eyes at her.

"Did you really think that will work on me?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Hey, a girl can try," Terra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"C'mon, Puppy Face," Guardian said, floating up. "Race you back home." He quickly flew back to the cave before Terra could react.

"Hey! No fair!" Terra shouted. She quickly followed Guardian, using her powers to carry herself on a rock.

She flew after Guardian, but he suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" She shouted, looking around. Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and carried her of her rock. She yelped in surprise as she was carried to the air.

"Cut it out!" Terra shouted to Guardian, who suddenly appeared behind her, smirking. He started to fly very fast, making Terra scream.

"Stop, Danny! Please!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"I'll stop," Guardian said, grinning evilly. Suddenly, he started to fall, causing her to scream loudly.

"Danny! Please fly!" She pleaded loudly, hugging Guardian tightly. Guardian yawned, like he was used to fall towards his death.

"Please!" Terra cried. "I'll stop calling you Danny!"

Guardian suddenly stopped falling and started floating. He smirked at the shivering blond girl. He landed near their hideout and put Terra down.

"That wasn't funny!" She shouted, trying to stop her knees from trembling. Guardian just smirked. The two entered the cave, which was hidden thanks to Guardian's cloaking device that he made.

The cave changed ever since Guardian and Terra decided to stay there. Guardian used the equipment he stole from the GiW to upgrade the cave. A pile of laptops were activated, showing files about the government and videos showing the city, to see if there's trouble. Even though Guardian is no longer a hero, he still wants to protect people from danger. But just because he helps people, doesn't mean he follows the rules. Sometimes, he would steal things that he needed, like food, clothes, first aid and technology. He even escaped from the Teen Titans without them knowing what he was. Terra was actually glad that Guardian wasn't caught by them. In fact, every time Guardian goes to the city, she would always be worried that something might happen to him. Though she wouldn't admit it to him.

"By the way, Terra," Guardian said, looking at Terra.

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it!" She replied, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Suit yourself," Guardian replied. "I guess I should throw these away then." He was carrying a pair of goggles. Before Guardian could react, the pair of goggles were taken from his hand. Terra was looking at them.

"Are these for me?" She asked, putting them on.

"Yup," Guardian answered, putting his hood down, revealing long white hair and one green eye, the other eye was covered by his bangs. "So your eyes won't get dirt on them every time you use your powers."

Terra smiled at him. "Thanks, Danny! Uh, I mean Guardian!"

"C'mon, let's eat," Guardian said, walking towards their supplies.

_Titan's Tower_

Robin was in his room, studying about their strange thief. For the last few weeks, the Titans have received word about a mysterious thief that steals things without being seen. At first, Robin thought it was Red X, but he received a report that the mysterious thief saves people when they were in danger. Robin, who was frustrated, walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

In the Living Room, Robin saw his friends doing their usual thing; Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading and Starfire was cooking something that was moving.

"Greetings, friend Robin," Starfire said, looking at him.

"Hey, Star," he greeted back, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Just as he was about to take a sip, someone was calling him through the Titan's Computer.

"Hey!" Beastboy shouted indignantly as their video game was replaced by an urgent video call. "What gives?"

Robin walked towards the keyboard and answered the call. The screen showed a bald man wearing a white suit a pair of sunglasses.

"Greetings, Titans," he said in a business like tone. "This is the Guy in White and we are asking for your help."

"Why?" Robin asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"More than wrong, it's horrible," the agent replied in a painful tone. "A criminal known as Danny Phantom has attacked the Government for no apparent reason and stole some important files."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with us?" Robin said.

"We have reason to believe that Phantom is hiding near your area. And we wish to ask for your help to capture him and to make him pay for his crimes. After all, that's what you heroes do, fight bad guys, right?"

"Very well," Robin agreed, sighing. "We'll help you capture him."

"Thank you," the agent replied, nodding. "We will arrive there as soon as we can." The screen turned off.

"Titans, get ready," Robin said to his teammates. "We've got work to do."

_Guys in White Base_

"The message has been send, Mr. Masters," the agent said to Vlad, who was sitting on a comfy armchair. "Do you think they'll believe the story?"

"Of course they'll believe it," Vlad answered in a smug tone. "Those gullible heroes will believe anything just to do what they think is right."

He pressed a button on a speaker. "Hello, Agent Goth and Agent Tech?" He said. "Will you please report to my office?"

A few minutes later, two teenagers went in Vlad's office and saluted.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Masters?" Agent Goth asked, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Please, Samantha," Vlad said in a grandfather like voice. "Call me Vlad. I called here because an old friend of ours has finally been spotted. And I wish to send you there and assist the Titans to capture him."

"So he's finally been spotted, huh?" Agent Tech said, cleaning his highly tech-upped PDA on his wrist. "Time to capture us a freak!"

The four people in the office laughed, their voices bouncing off from the sound-proof walls.

**And that's done! I decided to make short chapters for this story, but not too short! Time to do my favorite part of the day, answer reviews!**

**nightmaster000- He will be neither and both! And I hope you like his new look!**

**Justus80- Thank you for agreeing.**

**jeanette9a- Thanks, but I prefer the classics! HEHE**

**victiniphantom- Okay!**

**suntan140- Thank you!**

**Well, that's all folks! I always wanted to say that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now to continue the adventures of the Guardian!**

Chapter 3: Trapped by Old and New Friends

Robin and his friends were on the roof, waiting for the three agents that they were supposed to help capture this Danny Phantom. Robin did a little research about him and found out that Danny Phantom did a lot of crime in a town called Amity Park, but he was also a hero, which confuses Robin. This reminded him about the time Red X saved them, but he was also a thief, a criminal against law.

_Why can't people like them choose one side? _He thought, sighing.

"Hey dudes," Beastboy said, pointing at the horizon. "Something's coming!"

The team looked at the direction Beastboy was pointing and saw three figures flying toward them. As the figures got closer, they could see three teenagers, one on a glider and two using a jetpack. The teenagers landed in front of the Titans. Robin walked towards them.

"Hello," he greeted, offering a handshake. "I'm Robin and welcome to Titan's Tower."

The girl on the glider stepped forward and removed her mask, revealing black hair and brown skin. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi, Robin," she said. "I'm Red Huntress, but you can call me Val. This is Agent Tech-"she pointed at the dark skinned boy who was studying his PDA that was attached to his wrist. "And this is Agent Goth-"she pointed at a pale skin girl with black hair.

The two agents nodded at them. Starfire glided towards them.

"May I ask some questions?" She asked, looking at the three young agents.

"No," Agents Goth replied, while Agent Tech grinned at her, using breath sprays. He was about to ask some questions, but Agent Goth slapped his head, glaring at the dark skinned boy.

"Sure," Valerie said, looking at her two teammates.

"Wheredoyoulive?Whatsyourfavoritecolor?Howoldareyou?Wouldyouliketobemyfriend?" She asked quickly without pausing for a breath.

Valerie and the two agents started at her in disbelief.

"Um, I live in Amity Park. I like red. I'm 16 years old. And why not," she answered. Starfire happily hugged her new friend. Valerie gasped for breath, her ribs cracking.

"Hello new friend!" Starfire said.

"Can't breathed…," Valerie answered, her face turning blue. Robin quickly saved the suffocating agent.

"Are we done with the mushy-mushy crap?" Agent Goth said impatiently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "We're here for a mission, not to make friends!"

After that awkward moment, the teens went inside the tower. Agent Tech whistled impressively when he saw their living room.

"Nice," he commented, sitting on the Titans' sofa. Agent Goth just shrugged, standing behind him.

"So," Robin said, looking at the three agents. "Can you tell us more on Phantom?"

"All you need to know is that his very dangerous," Agent Goth answered.

"And you can't trust him," Agent Tech added.

"And his resourceful and cunning," Valerie said.

"Wow…" Beastboy commented, wondering how dangerous this Phantom is.

"How do you plan to capture him?" Robin asked, thinking how powerful their enemy is.

"We used bait," Agent Goth explained, holding a silver and red thermos.

"With what, soup?" Beastboy asked, looking at the thermos.

"That's a ghost catching containment, kid," Agent Tech answered. "And this thing has what we need to lure Phantom out."

Valerie was looking at the thermos strangely.

"No one told me about using bait," she said, looking at her fellow agents.

"We forgot to mention it to you," Agent Goth said, putting the thermos away. "Now here's how we'll lure him out…"

_Desert_

"Good move, Terra," Guardian said, blocking Terra's kick with one arm. The two were sparring in the desert, improving her fighting style. Terra was sweating profusely, breathing hard. Guardian , on the other hand, wasn't tired at all. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"But your guard's a little sloppy," Guardian, getting pass Terra's defense.

Before she could defend herself, Guardian flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" She shouted indignantly, rubbing the red part on her forehead. "Stop doing that!"

"I'll stop doing that if you start improving your guard," Guardian replied, smirking at her. "C'mon, let's eat."

Terra agreed, holding her rumbling stomach. Terra was about to fly, but Guardian stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "I wanna try something."

He took Terra's hand and closed his eye. Terra blushed and was thankful that Guardian was closing his eyes. Before she knew what Guardian was doing, they were suddenly inside the cave.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes wide. Guardian smirked in reply.

"I used my new power," he explained. "Teleportation. Could come in handy."

"Cool!" Terra exclaimed. She was still holding Guardian's hand.

Guardian coughed, getting Terra's attention. She realized that she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go, blushing madly. She went to make lunch, laughing nervously.

A few minutes later, Terra came back with some sandwiches and sodas. But before they could eat, Guardian gasped, a blue wisp coming out of his mouth. Suddenly, a green swirly portal appeared in front of them. Guardian quickly stood up and stood defensively in front Terra, who was looking at the portal.

Something big, black and hairy fell out of the portal. Guardian gasped in surprise, looking at the familiar ghost.

"Wulf?!" He exclaimed, walking towards him. "What's wrong?"

"_Amiko Danny!" _Wulf said frantically in a strange language. "_La agento wearing blanka ambushed mi kaj via kuzino! Mi managed al eskapi sed shi estas ankorau captive!"_

Guardian stared at Wulf in shock.

"Danielle's in trouble?" He asked Wulf.

The ghost nodded frantically.

Guardian stood up, looking both determined and angry.

"Let's go, Wulf!" He said, grabbing a few equipments he might need. "Terra, you stay here."

"No," she answered, looking at Guardian. "I want to help you. You might need my help."

Guardian looked at Terra. The two had a little staring contest until Guardian sighed.

"Be sure to watch my back, Puppy Face," he joked.

"_Kiu are vi calling Puppy Faco, Danny?"_ Wulf said indignantly.

"It's Guardian, Wulf," Guardian said to the hairy creature. "And I meant her." He pointed at Terra, who was trying to understand what Wulf just said.

Wulf walked towards Terra and sniffed her. After sniffing her for a few seconds, he gave her a big lick, covering her in saliva. Terra, after a few seconds of shock, laughed and petted him.

"Terra, this is Wulf. Wulf, this is Terra," Guardian said, pointing at each other. Wulf grinned, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"_Kontenta al kunveni vi, Terra,"_ he said.

"It's great to meet you too, Wulf," she said after Guardian translated for her.

After that, Wulf used his powers and slashed a portal. The trio went inside the portal. Terra was looking at the Ghost Zone on awe. Guardian told her about this place, but it was still amazing to see it firsthand.

"Are we almost there, Wulf?" Guardian asked, his voice filled with worry.

"_Jes, Amiko,"_ Wulf answered. He suddenly stopped. _"Ni are here,"_

Guardian prepared himself.

"You ready, Terra?" He asked his apprentice. She grinned in response.

"I'm ready to rock!" She replied.

Guardian nodded and told Wulf to open the portal. Wulf ripped a portal and the trio entered it.

When the team exited, they were inside a warehouse, boxes and crates were everywhere. In the middle of the room, a young girl that looked exactly liked Guardian was chained on a table.

"Dani!" Guardian shouted. The team quickly went towards her. He tried to rip the chains off, but they shocked him. He growled in frustration.

"Terra, use your powers to smash the chains," he ordered. Terra nodded and made a small rock big enough to smash the chains. Once all the chains were destroyed, Guardian quickly picked up the girl.

"Danielle, wake up," he said, touching her face.

Danielle stirred and opened her eyes.

"Danny?" She asked groggily.

"And alright Dani, I'm here," Guardian replied, smiling gently.

"Danny… It's a trap," Dani said weakly.

"And you fell for it!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Before Guardian could react, eight teenagers surrounded them. Guardian cursed when he saw two faces he loved to punch.

"Long time, no see, Phantom," Sam said, aiming her gun at his chest.

**And that's it! Guardian and his friends are in trouble! And Terra met the people she wished she would never see! How will our heroes get out of this mess? Well, while you guys figure that out, I'm going to answer some reviews!**

**nightmaster000- In due time, they will get their just desserts.**

**j158n- Really? Huh, must be a coincidence.**

**Justus80- Sometimes people will do terrible things to get what they want!**

**victiniphantom- Yes. That's a surprise and I'll try to update as quickly as possible.**

**jeanette9a- They sure are. Brrrrr….!**

**Skye Bloodwillow- She won't take it well, that's for sure.**

**The Alien of Pluto- It's an explanation, but it might not be good, hehehe…**

**shugokage- Thanks for the compliment!**

**newboy- You'll have to find out on your own.**

**Fear the Mewfour- Even love can fall…**

**Kuro neko- Hey, if you have a billion stolen dollars, you can get away from being called a freak.**

**Samtastic- You'll find out soon. Very soon.**

**DeathDemobWolf- That's a good idea, but Raven's not the violent type. She's only like that towards Beastboy…**

Well, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, the Guardian of the Earth continues!**

Chapter 4: Guardian V.S. Titans

Guardian, Terra and Wulf were standing defensively around Dani, glaring at the group of people. Guardian looked at Sam and Tucker with pure hatred. While he was glaring at them, Terra was looking at her former teammates, who looked surprise to see her with a criminal.

"Terra?" Beastboy said, looking at her in disbelief. Guardian saw that the Titans were distracted, so he took the opportunity to attack. He fired ice blasts at them, surprising the group. They managed to avoid getting hit, but that was all Guardian needed.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted to his friends. Wulf nodded and grabbed Dani and ripped a portal from thin air. He entered the portal, Guardian and Terra right behind him. They were about to enter, but a black wall suddenly appeared in front of them.

"_Amikos!_" Wulf shouted, looking outside the portal.

"Go on, Wulf!" Guardian shouted, preparing himself to fight. "We'll catch up!"

Wulf nodded just as the portal closed. Guardian and Terra stood side-by-side, looking at the people who were going to arrest them for no good reason… Okay, he stole a few items, but that's not a good enough reason to ship him off to the government.

"Just give up, Phantom," Robin demanded, using the threatening look with a few birdarangs. Guardian sneered at him.

"Or what?" He asked in a mocking tone. "You'll put me in your little interrogation room?" Robin looked really angry at that comment, a vein pulsing through his head.

"Incase you've forgotten, Phantom," he said, trying to control his anger. "You're outnumbered!"

"Who? Me?" Guardian replied, looking at Terra in mock questioning. "Do I look outnumbered, Terra?"

"Not really," she replied in a tone like they shared a secret joke. "You look like a one man army, actually."

"You always were bad at math, Phantom," Tucker said, charging his Ecto-gun.

"And you're always forgetful, Foley!" Guardian replied. He started glowing, suddenly, six Guardians appeared. "And by the way, it's Guardian," he added, looking at their shocked expressions.

"Take them down!" Guardian shouted, firing at Sam and Tucker, who barely dodged it.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, charging at one of the duplicates. The others followed his example, except for Beastboy, who was running towards Terra.

Terra noticed him, so she used her powers to stop him. Beastboy stopped when a giant wall appeared in front of him. Then the ground under him started to shake. Before he could react, the ground exploded, sending him flying.

Cyborg was fighting one of the Guardians, and he wasn't doing so well. Every punch he threw at him, it just phased through him, like he was fighting a hologram, except holograms don't punch very hard. Suddenly, he was lifted by the ankle by one of the duplicates and was thrown towards Starfire, who was fighting with another duplicate. Cyborg slammed to Starfire, hitting the wall. The two teens groaned in pain.

"Why yes, I would like another helping of pie, thank you," Cyborg said, completely dazed.

Robin was fighting with the original, striking at him with his Bo staff. Danny just dodged them with ease, not even using his powers.

"Oh, were we fighting?" Guardian asked when Robin stopped to take a breather. "I thought you were just doing a dance involving a stick."

Robin growled and charged at him. Guardian smirked, waiting for the Boy Wonder's attack. Robin jumped at him, intending to grab Guardian. Suddenly, Guardian disappeared, revealing a pile of crates. Robin tried to stop, but the momentum was too strong. Robin landed on the crates, splinters covered his entire body.

Raven was the only Titan to fight Guardian hand-to-hand. Thanks to her powers, she was equally matched against the duplicates.. She blocked their Ghost Rays and blasted them with her attacks, destroying one clone after another.

Guardian realized this and tried to sneak behind her. But Raven sensed him and zapped a black lightning bolt at him. Guardian managed to dodge it, his shoulder grazed from the attack. Raven was about to attack again, but a large rock was thrown at her. She got hit by the rock and landed next to Robin, who managed to catch her. Guardian looked at Terra and grinned at her. She grinned back.

Guardian turned his attention to his ex-best friends, who managed to destroy two of his duplicates. He growled and threw a strong Ghost Ray at them. Sam, who noticed the attack, jumped out of harm's way, but Tucker was to slow to notice. He was blasted through the walls, making a small hole. He was about to blast Sam again, but a missile was flying at him. He quickly threw a Ghost Shield around himself. The missile exploded, pushing him back. He looked up and saw Valerie, aiming at him with her gun. Guardian charged at her.

"I'm surprise you would use Dani as bait, Red," he spat, disarming her with a Ghost Ray. Valerie threw some grenades at him, but just blasted them away.

"I didn't know she was the bait!" She retorted, firing at him. Guardian swiftly dodged them. Below them, Beastboy finally managed to get close to Terra.

"Terra!" He exclaimed, dodging the rocks that was thrown at him. "Why are you attacking us? We're the good guys, remember?!"

"I didn't know good guys used little girls as bait!" Terra replied, throwing a large rock at him. Beastboy turned into a rhino and smashed the rock away.

"But he's the bad guy here!" Beastboy exclaimed, pointing at Guardian, who managed to knock Valerie out of her glider. Guardian quickly grabbed her arm and threw her to Sam, who didn't notice because she was fighting a duplicate. Valerie and Sam both stumbled towards the ground, groaning.

"You don't know him!" Terra answered, blasting Beastboy away with a strong shockwave from the ground. Beastboy yelped and quickly turned into a bird. He was about to fly towards her, but a duplicate shot him from below. He landed next to Cyborg, who was starting to come back to reality.

Guardian, who noticed the Titans getting up, flew to Terra.

"Let's get outta here!" He shouted. He grabbed Terra's hands and flew through the roof. Raven, who noticed them escaping, tried to stop them. But the remaining duplicates started attacking them, giving Guardian the distraction he needed.

Guardian quickly turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Then, when he was out of the warehouse, he turned invisible and flew off, carrying his friend with him.

Inside the warehouse, the Titans, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were groaning in pain.

"I can't believe we got our butts kick!" Cyborg said, removing the dust on his shoulder.

"But why was friend Terra with him?" Starfire asked, looking confused to see their friend who ran away because they found out her secret working with the enemy.

"Maybe he brainwashed her!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Well whatever her reasons are, we have to save her from Phantom," Robin said, removing the splinters on his arms. "Luckily, I managed to put a tracking device on him," he said, pulling out his communicator.

"Good job, Robin," Agent Tech said, dusting of his high-tech suit. "Now there's no way that freak can get away."

"Why was he angry at you?" Raven asked bluntly, surprising the two agents.

"He's a ghost, that's why!" Agent Goth replied quickly. Raven raised her eyebrows at them, but she accepted the answer.

"What the?" Robin said, looking at his communicator in shock.

"What is wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, looking at the Boy Wonder.

"The tracking device says that Phantom is at Titan's Tower!" He exclaimed. He looked at Raven. "Quick, teleport us there, pronto!"

Raven nodded and quickly obliged. Ten seconds later, the team and the three agents arrived inside the Tower. They were shocked to see their living room covered with ice. Robin saw the computer was on, so he went to it immediately. He typed something and saw a message from Phantom. The message started playing, revealing a video of Phantom sitting at the frozen sofa, smirking.

"Nice try, Boy Blunder," Phantom said, balancing the tracking device on his finger. "But I'm an expert at feeling energy. Next time you wanna track me, don't use a tracking device. By the way, thanks for the info and the stuff." He added, holding a disk and a bag full of all their stuff. The screen went blank, leaving a frustrated Robin and an astonished group of teenagers.

Desert Cave

Guardian and Terra landed near the cave and quickly went inside. They saw Wulf taking care of Dani, who was lying on Guardian's bed. Wulf looked at them and quickly ran towards them, giving them a good lick.

"Nice to see you too, Wulf," Guardian replied, wiping the saliva off his face. Then he walked towards Dani and sat next to her. Dani slowly opened her eyes and saw Guardian.

"Danny…Hey," she greeted weakly, smiling at him.

"How's it going, Cuz?" Guardian asked, touching her forehead. He tucked her in and patted her head. "You rest up, okay?"

Dani nodded, slowly closing her eyes. Guardian smiled in relief. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Terra, smiling at him encouragingly. Guardian smiled back.

"C'mon, you two," he said, standing up. "Let's eat."

Wisconsin

"He has gotten stronger," Vlad commented, looking at the video Sam sent to him.

"And if you wish to defeat him, you have to accept my partnership," a voice in front of him said.

"Well, I am a business man," Vlad said. He stood up and extended his hand. "Very well, Slade, I accept your partnership and your conditions."

Slade took his hand and shook it, feeling closer to obtain his new pawn.

Oh no! Vlad + Slade = Big Trouble! While you guys woory about that, I'll worry about these reviews that need answering!

**Justus80- They will! Don't worry!**

**nightmaster000- They'll make their own group called… Well, I'm still figuring it out, hehehe.**

**princessbinas- Sadly, they are not brainwashed.**

**WordSmyth- They will, except Val. I have planned something different for her.**

**shugokage- Yes. Yes he is.**

**sherry234- She sure is! I never really liked her.**

**chaalterego- That's a good idea, except for the frozen part!**

**jeanette9a- Yes it has! P.S. Nice pic!**

**victiniphantom- Cliffies are the life and death of stories, my friend!**

**superherolena02- Okay, hope you get your might right soon!**

**Zero Romero- They will, in due time.**

**Skye Bloodwillow- Your wish is my lunch!**

**j158n- Both actually.**

**DeathDemonWolf- Sorry about that. It's confusing, you know, with no space in between!**

**book phan44- He is. And thanks!**

**Well, that's all! By the way, who do you want to join Guardian's group of vigilantes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready to rock and roll! Here comes chapter 6! By the way, I'll be taking a few characters from different shows.**

Chapter 5: A Crazy Plan

Robin was in his room, thinking about their defeat at the hands of Phantom or Guardian or whatever he calls himself. He didn't know what frustrated him the most, his team losing so easily or Terra working for him. Sure he spilled her secret to everyone, but that's not a good reason to turn bad, right?

Robin sighed. He exited his room, to see if his friends and guests made any progress melting the ice. He entered the living room, but all he could see was ice, frost and shivering teenagers. They haven't even made a drop from the ice.

"Dudes!" Beastboy complained, throwing the hair dryer away and biting the ice in frustration. "Waz zis ize mafe ov?" He complained. Suddenly, his tongue got stuck in the ice. He pulled but it wouldn't budge. "Juys! Helfp!"

The others looked at him, watching as he tried to free his tongue.

"Can we just leave him like this?" Raven asked, who seemed happy at Beastboy's predicament. Beastboy sputtered indignantly, trying to get his hands on Raven.

"Can you guys stop messing around and start melting this ice!" Cyborg exclaimed, using a flamethrower, but to no avail. "What's this ice made of?"

"Zat's vat I zaid!" Beastboy exclaimed, Starfire helping him. After one strong pull, Beastboy's tongue was finally free. He looked at his tongue, wriggling it around.

"I san't veel ny thonge," he said, putting it back in his mouth.

"So, how are we gonna take care of Phantom?" Agent Tech asked, using an ice pick to get the ice off the walls.

"We'll worry about that, after we managed to defrost the entire Tower," Robin said, using a large heater to defrost the computer. "Right now, we can't locate his whereabouts. Not only that, he managed to steal some of our information and stuff. We can't even lay a finger on him!"

"It's because you don't have the right equipment to fight," Agent Goth explained. Robin turned his head towards her.

"Then can you give us some of your equipment to stop him?" Robin asked. Agent Goth smiled, while Raven just looked at her, feeling uneasy about the agents.

Desert Cave

"-and that's how I got captured," Dani explained, sitting on her bed. She looked at Guardian, not believing all the things he went through over the past year. She heard rumors that he was captured by the GiW, but she didn't know they were true. And the rumors about Sam and Tucker working for Vlad. Where is this world coming to?

"I'm just glad you're alright, Dani," Guardian said, smiling at her. "And I think you and Wulf should stay here. We need all the help we can get."

"Help? For what?" Terra asked Guardian.

"To destroy the GiW once and for all," Guardian declared, surprising his friends. "Along with DalvCo. and Fenton Works," he added, typing it on the computer, which was upgraded thanks to the goodies Guardian stole in Titan's Tower. The screen showed pictures of Fenton Works and DalvCo.

"And to do that, we need more help," Guardian said to his friends. "So we have to split up to gain more help."

"Split up!?" Terra exclaimed, looking shocked. "But that's more dangerous! What if the Titans attacked us when we least suspected!?"

"Don't worry about that, Puppy Face," Guardian assured, smirking. "I have a mole that's been helping me gather info for a year now."

"Who?" Terra asked.

"You'll find out soon," Guardian said. He grabbed a map on a bookshelf and laid it on the table.

"Terra, I want you to go to a place in Mexico called Miracle City," Guardian said to his apprentice. "There are a lot of strong people there that could help us, but be careful. That's a dangerous place to go alone, which is why you'll be going with Wulf." He nodded to Wulf, who was licking his paws.

"Well do our best, Guardian!" Terra said, patting Wulf's head. Wulf licked her in response.

Guardian smiled at them, then he turned his attention back to the map.

"I'll go to Gotham City and recruit some help," Guardian said, looking at the map. "While I'm at it, I'll go to the other major cities as well."

"What about me?" Dani asked Guardian, looking at the map.

Guardian closed the map and took a different map.

"You'll be going to the Ghost Zone," Guardian said, opening the map. "I want you to go to Frostbite, Dora and Pandora and ask them to join us. And try to convince the other ghosts while you're at it."

"Are you sure about that?" Dani asked. "I'm pretty sure most of them wants to destroy you."

"Don't worry," Guardian said, looking at the Dani. "They'll come. I'm sure of it. Just tell them what our plan is."

"You mean your crazy plan that might get us killed?" Dani sarcastically asked.

"That's the one," Guardian replied. He rolled the map and gave it to Dani. Then he gave the other map to Terra.

"Rest up, you guys," Guardian said. "We'll leave at dusk."

While Dani and Wulf prepared themselves, Terra walked towards Guardian, who looked like he had a lot in his mind.

"You better rest up, Terra," Guardian said to her, finding a pack he might need for the trip. "Miracle City is a dangerous place."

"I think I can handle it," Terra replied confidently. "After all, I have a giant ghost wolf as my companion."

Guardian smirked at Terra, while she grinned in reply. Her grin suddenly turned into a frown.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Terra asked Guardian, looking at him worriedly. "What happens if they capture you again? W-w-what would I-I-I do… What would I do without you?"

Tears started trailing on her cheeks. Surprised, she quickly wiped her eyes in an embarrassing manner. Guardian was the only person she could trust. Without him, she didn't know what to do.

Guardian smiled at her. Then he patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, Terra," Guardian assured her. "There's no way I'll be captured by those dorks."

Terra smiled, laughing a little.

"Go get some rest," Guardian said, picking the map up. "You have a long trip ahead of you."

Suddenly, Guardian felt something warm on his cheek. Surprised, he turned his head to look at Terra, but she quickly left the room. He touched his cheek, feeling a blush on his face. He forgotten the last time a girl kissed him. He shook his head and went back to work.

Titan's Tower

"Finally!" Cyborg exclaimed, sitting on the warm, defrosted sofa. "The Tower is warm and ice-free!"

"But now we have to find Phantom," Robin said, resting on a chair. "Or Guardian or whatever he's called."

"And we have to save Terra!" Beastboy added, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"I agree with friend Beastboy," Starfire said, holding her arms. "We must rescue friend Terra from the clutches of Foe Phantom Who Is Also Called Foe Guardian."

"But before that," Agent Goth said. "We have to get you some equipment to fight him. Red Huntress and Agent Tech will help you with that." She nodded at the two agents.

"Well, let's get cranking!" Cyborg said, leading the two agents to the garage. Agent Goth went to Robin to discuss tactics while Beastboy and Starfire followed Cyborg. Raven just stood there, feeling uneasy.

Finally, she decided to tell Robin. She went towards the two teenagers who were talking about Phantom's weak points.

"Robin," she said, making the Boy Wonder looked at her. "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Can it wait, Raven?" Robin asked.

"No."

Robin sighed and went with Raven to the hallway.

"So, what is it?" Robin asked Raven.

"It's about those two agents," Raven replied.

"Who?"

"Agents Goth and Tech."

"What about them?" Robin asked, looking at Raven.

"They're hiding something," Raven replied.

"So? Everyone has secrets," Robin said.

"I mean that you can't trust them," Raven said impatiently. "I sensed something wrong with them."

"You're just tired Raven," Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should rest."

"But-," Raven said, but Robin left before she could talk. Raven sighed in frustration. She went to her room, deciding to keep a closer watch on the agents.

Desert Cave

"Well, good luck guys," Guardian said to his friends, looking at them. "See you in a few weeks."

The others nodded. Wulf ripped a portal open and entered it, Dani following him. Terra gave Guardian one last look before following them. Guardian took a deep breath and flew off to Gotham City, hoping to find someone who isn't a psychopath, just a person who can help him destroy the GiW, DalvCo. and Fenton's Works.

I don't know about you guys, but I'm liking where this story is going. Guardian is going to destroy three places that poses a threat to him, and he's going to need a lot of help! Now time to do my favorite, answer time!

**princessbinas- Nope, they totally joined the dark side. Why they did that will be revealed in future chapters.**

**nightmaster000- Well, Beastboy is impulsive. He might attack Guardian while Terra is there or he might 'rescue' Terra, who knows? And yes, I will add some other characters, don't worry.**

**supaherolena02- Thanks.**

**Justus80- They're both horrible. And good idea, thanks!**

**anna- Thanks for the idea.**

**book phan44- I'll see what I can do.**

**Shadow Reader- All Raven sensed were anger and hurt, but aside from that, nothing.**

**newboy- I was kind of thinking more like Outsiders or Outlaws. But thanks for the tip.**

**dk- Sorry, I'm not into that kind of stuff, I'm more of a rated K to K+ writer. And yes they will.**

**EpikalStorms- That's life, or Danny's life at least.**

**Zero Romero- Well… I'll see what I can do.**

**WordSmyth- I think you already know the answer.**

**shugokage- Thanks, that was my favorite part.**

**jeanette9a- You're welcome.**

**chicaalterego- Your answer will come in the near future.**

**Well, time for a little vote! Which team name do you guys prefer? **

**The Outsiders**

**Or**

**The Outlaws**

**You guys got one week to vote. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! It's really hard to update stories all the time. Well, just sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 6: Recruitment

_Miracle City_

"Wow. Guardian wasn't kidding," Terra said as she studied the weird city in front of her. "This is one dangerous place. Let's look around." She said to Wulf.

The two walked around the city, which was filled with bad guys wearing weird costumes and good guys wearing even weirder outfits. There seemed to be trouble all over, but the people were taking it easily, like it was a normal, everyday routine.

"The Titans would love this place," Terra said to Wulf, who was invisibly licking his paws.

Suddenly, a large guy wearing a robotic cowboy suit appeared n front of them.

"Look what we have here," he said in a dorky accent. "A little girl walking all on her own?"

"I don't want any trouble," Terra replied, not wanting to hurt the guy.

"I don't think so, little girl," he said, pointing a giant gun at her. "Give me all of your valuables and I won't hurt you."

Terra sighed, realizing she has no other choice but to beat him. She raised her fist, which was glowing yellow. The cowboy suddenly flew through the air, screaming like a girl.

"Now to look for some recruits," she said to Wulf. She heard a huge explosion in the middle of the city. "Let's look over there." The two went towards the ruckus. When they got there, they saw a fourteen-year old boy wearing a tiger suit fighting a kid riding a monster made of guacamole. Behind him, a fourteen-year old girl wearing a black and purple flight suit was blasting an army of skeleton.

"Why?" A small skeleton boy said, holding a guitar. "Why won't you love me?"

"It's because you're not my type," the girl said, blasting the skeleton warriors.

The boy in the tiger suit dodged the guacamole monster's hand.

"Is that all you got, Dr. Pimpleta?" he said, slicing the giant hand.

"It's Chipotle!" The kid said angrily.

The two teenagers bumped into each other. The girl turned around and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, El Tigre?" She demanded in anger.

"Can we talk about this later, Black Cuervo?" He asked nervously, dodging the monster's attacks.

Terra watched as the two teens defeated the weird forces. Suddenly, Black Cuervo attacked El Tigre with her blasters.

"Stop it already!" El Tigre shouted, using his claws as grappling hooks and swung away.

"Vendetta!" Black Cuervo shouted, flying after him.

"Looks like we've found our new recruits," Terra said to Wulf. "Wanna follow them?"

Wulf answered her by jumping on the roof running after them.

"I'll take that as a yes," Terra said, climbing after him.

Ghost Zone

Dani wandered around the Zone, looking for ghosts that might help them. She went to the Far Frozen, knowing Frostbite will help them. She already went to Dora and Pandora and they agreed to help them. When she reached the Far Frozen, she stopped dead when she saw a crowd of ghosts looking angry. Frostbite was in front of them. Thinking that he needs help, she quickly flew towards them. When she got there, she heard Skulker shouting at Frostbite, but it didn't sound like he's angry at the yeti.

"You're the wisest of all the ghosts, Frostbite," he said. "Surely you know how to stop that madman!"

"Stop who?" Dani asked, landing in front of them.

"Danielle!" Frostbite said, looking relief. "You're alright!"

"Thanks, Frostbite," Dani replied. "But what's going on here?"

"Apparently, Plasmius has betrayed all this ghosts to the government," Frostbite explained.

"Why would he do that?" Dani asked, thinking that Danny might like this information.

"Because," Skulker said, walking towards them. "He wanted to save his own skin. I heard that the government found out Vlad's secret and used us as bargaining chips. We were ambushed and were sold to the government facility. Luckily, we managed to escape, unlike those who were unlucky to be experimented…"

"Hang on," Dani said, as she remembered Guardian's story. "That's what happened to Guardian!"

"Guardian?" Skulker asked.

Dani ignored him and started thinking.

"Skulker, Frostbite, would you guys be interested in a deal?" she asked.

"What kind of deal?" Skulker asked suspiciously.

"A deal to make a certain Fruitloop pay."

That got their attention.

"We're listening…"

_Gotham City_

Guardian sighed, looking at the big city below him. He's been here for two days now, but he hasn't found anyone who could help him. He decided to stay for a little while. He didn't know why, but something tells him that he needed to stay and wait.

"Wonder how the others are doing," he said to himself. Without warning, his mind wandered towards Terra. Instantly, he started to feel strange. He touched his cheek, remembering the warm feeling.

"Pull yourself together, Guardian," he growled to himself. He turned invisible and flew off, trying to clear his head. He was so distracted that he didn't notice where he was. He looked at the building in surprise. The building was heavily guarded, the word CADMUS was displayed proudly on the front. Guardian decided to explore, seeing that he has nothing better to do. He phased through the high-tech defenses, snorting.

He glided through the halls, looking at the doors. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed two important-looking people talking. Curious, he slowly floated closer, using his supernatural hearing.

"…and the new specimens are really incredible," he heard the guy wearing a lab coat said.

"I agree," an older guy said. "They could provide valuable military power in the near future."

That got him more curious. He floated above them and saw the first guy holding a paper that has the words' Room Alpha-Gamma 2'.

Guardian quickly phased through the walls, searching for Room Alpha-Gamma 2. After a few minutes, he came across a heavily defended room located under tge building.

_I have a feeling that I'll find something very important, _Guardian thought, phasing through the metal door. Inside, he something that opened old wounds. The room was filled with sharp objects, dissection tables and a lot of evil-looking devices.

"Better get this over with," he whispered to himself, the scars on his body throbbing painfully. He spotted a door that said 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Guardian easily phased through the door and spotted two pods that held two people. The first one was labeled TMRN that held a familiar looking 15-year old boy with orange skin, red hair and two round eyebrows. The second one was labeled NYM that held a 12-year old girl that has long golden brown hair and freckles across her cheeks.

Guardian felt anger bubbling in his stomach. He decided to rescue these guys, realizing that he wasn't the only one experimented on. He went to the control panel and pressed the red button. The two pods opened, revealing that the two kids were wearing white HAZMAT suits.

The two instantly opened their eyes, the guy had green eyes, like Starfire's and the girl had chocolate brown eyes, looking around fearfully. Guardian appeared in front of them, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Who are you?" The girl asked defensively, looking at Guardian.

"It's alright," he said gently. "I'm here to help. Come on."

Guardian gestured them to follow. At first they were reluctant, but they decided to follow him. The girl went to the safe and tried to open it, but to no avail.

Guardian walked towards her, the red-haired boy following him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"My wand is being kept here," the girl replied, tugging at the door. Guardian nodded and touched the vault. Using his powers, he turned the vault door intangible. The girl looked at it in surprise before spotting a gold and red stick. The girl took it, feeling the comfortable feeling in her hands.

"Good," Guardian said, looking at the two people. "Let's go before-"

The door suddenly opened, surprising Guardian. The guy he saw in the hall walked forward, looking at the folder. He looked up and his mouth went wide. Nobody moved, feeling like time's been frozen.

The guy was about to shout. Guardian acted quickly. He dashed toward the guy, grabbed him by the coat and flash-froze him.

"Come on!" Guardian exclaimed, offering his hands at them. "Take my hand and let's go!"

The nodded and took his hand. Guardian quickly flew up and phased through the ceiling. When they finally reached the sky, Guardian flew away as fast as he can, hearing the alarms blaring.

"That was close," Guardian said, sighing in relief.

"Excuse me, Stranger," the orange-skinned boy said. Guardian looked at.

"I can fly on my own," he said. Guardian nodded and let go of him, seeing him stumble before flying steadily.

"You okay there?" Guardian asked, looking at the guy. He nodded at Guardian. "Good."

"What is your name, kind Stranger?" He asked politely.

"You can call me Guardian," Guardian replied.

"My name is Ryand'r," the guy replied. "But you may call me 'Wildfire'."

Guardian nodded. Then he turned his head to girl. "And what's your name?"

"It's Sabrina Pratt," she replied. "But I prefer Nymph."

"Okay," Guardian said. "There's a safe place where you guys can hide. But it'll be a long trip."

"I can help with that," Nymph said, holding her wand. "Where do you wanna go?"

"At a Desert near Jump City," Guardian said. Nymph nodded and closed her eyes.

"Levitatus Miatus!" She exclaimed, raising her wand. Suddenly, the city below them disappeared, enveloping the group in a white landscape. Suddenly, the landscape turned into a familiar looking desert. Guardian looked at the girl, clearly impressed.

"Nice," he commented. Nymph grinned at him, feeling a bit proud of herself.

"Where is this safe haven that you speak of, Guardian?" Wildfire asked, looking at the desert in wonder.

"Just follow me," Guardian replied, flying towards the cave, which needs to be remodeled as soon as possible.

"By the way," Guardian said as the group is near a cave. "There's something a wanted to ask you guys."

"What is it?" Nymph asked.

"How do you guys feel of joining a team to fight the government?"

**Well, there you go! If you guys are not satisfied by the team members, don't worry, there will be more future recruitments. By the way, here are the results of the team name!**

**Outlaws- 8**

**Outsiders- 9**

**So it's official! The team will be… Guardian and the Outsiders! Now time to reply!**

**superherolena02- Thanks! It is cool!**

**A-Bookworm-Named-Steph- Thanks for the vote!**

**nickorin fusionspark- Thank you very much.**

**The Mouth- It is? I didn't know.**

**WordSmyth- Oh yeah!**

**yuki100o- Well, he is a born leader.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks for the vote. And it's because he read about the bad stuffs Danny did before he became Guardian. So he took the government's side. And they're neither hero nor villains, just a group of vigilantes taking the law in their own hands. And you're correct about the goals. And for what they'll do after that… I'll think about it. And if they try to recruit them, Danny will just…humbly decline(hehehe). And yes, it will.**

**Justus80- Thanks for the vote and compliment.**

**fighterofflames- Sorry, that wasn't part of the vote.**

**book phan44- The spy-or spies- will be revealed in due time.**

**AwesomeDragonGirl- Thanks for the vote and wait no longer!**

**cookie- Thanks for the compliment.**

**princessbinas- Thanks. I hope I portrayed her well.**

**anna- thank you for your vote.**

**ObsesivePhantomPhan- I'll try to write it. Thanks for your reviewing times.**

**shugokage- Thanks man!**

**ChopSuzi- It will be epic!**

**j158n- …Maybe…**

**Guest- Good reason.**

**phantomgirl95- Thank you for reading it.**

**Guest- Yes she will join, don't worry. As for Boxy… He'll be an important member of the team…**

**Honaryteentitan- Don't worry, you'll survive. And Clockwork's just gonna watch this and wait for the outcome.**

**AwesomeMan327- Thanks for the vote.**

**jeanette9a- Sorry, but Batman's a little… scary. But maybe another robin will join the nest. ;)**

**StormSnopper- Thanks for the vote!**

**rusty32556- Thanks for the vote and for the suggestion!**

**goodguywithanevilmind- Good guess!**

**Whitewolf20- Thanks for the vote!**

**Fear the mewfour- Thanks for your voting privileges.**

**FateOfChaos- Well wait no more!**

**TitanX- Thank you for voting!**

**Guest- Thank you for your voting consideration!**

**Guest- Good reason. Thanks!**

**Well, I'm beat! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Now its time for the moment we've all been waiting for…well, it's actually the fourth moment we've been waiting for… Anyways… Enjoy!**

**By the way, if you guys want to give some OC Heroes for this story, PM me. It won't be fair to have one OC hero. To those who are wondering who this OC Hero is, it's Nymph, a character from princessbinas. Thanks again!**

Chapter 7: Remembering the Past

"This isn't much," Guardian said as he, Wildfire and Nymph entered the cave. "But its home."

"This place is wonderful, Guardian," Wildfire said, looking around the cave in wonder.

"Better than where we were before," Nymph said, sitting on a rock. She suddenly stood up, her bottom aching. Then she said a few magic words and the stone turned into a comfy plush chair.

"Wow," Guardian commented. "That could come in handy."

"Yes," Nymph said. "Yes it does."

"What else can you do, Nymph," Wildfire asked.

"A lot of things," Nymph shrugged. "Wanna see?"

The two boys nodded, eager to see more. Nymph stood up and did a lot of magic, some swordplay and controlled fire.

Nymph was just showing them a spell that can turn you invisible when Terra and Wulf came in, along with two others, a guy in a black tiger outfit and a girl in a black and purple outfit.

"This is the hideout?" The tiger guy said, looking at the cave. "This is awesome!" He quickly explored the cave, going from room to room. Terra grinned at Guardian, giving a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about him," she said, walking towards Guardian. "He's a little…wild."

"Hello," the girl next to her said. "I am Black Cuervo, and that idiot is El Tigre."

"I'm Guardian," Guardian replied. "And these are Wildfire and Nymph," he pointed at the other two next to him.

"Greetings, strangers," Wildfire said, waving at them.

"Hey," Nymph said, following Wildfire's example.

"Hey," Terra said while Wulf was taking a nap. "I'm Terra and this hairy fella is Wulf," she pointed at the snoring ghost.

"Now the only one missing is-" Guardian said just as a swirly green portal appeared in front of them. Dani came out of the portal, landing in front of Guardian. She dusted snow off her clothes.

"Hey, guys," Dani said, waving at them. "I brought company." She pointed at the portal and a crowd of ghosts exited it. Guardian watched as Skulker, Ember, Technus, Box Ghost, Frostbite, Spectra, Bertrand, Johnny 13, Kitty, Klemper, Youngblood, Walker, Dora, even Box Ghost exited the portal. Something green suddenly tackled Guardian, making him fall on his back. He laughed when he felt something tickling his face. He looked and saw Cujo licking him.

"Down boy," Guardian laughed, removing the ghost puppy off him. His hood was removed, revealing his face. His white hair was covering the left side of his face and his right eye was neon green.

"Great One!" Frostbite exclaimed, walking towards Guardian and bowing at him. "It's great to see that you're safe and sound."

"It's great to see you too, Frostbite," Guardian said, standing up and putting his hood back on.

"Whelp?" Skulker said, looking at Guardian. "It's been a long time. I see you have a new look."

"And I see your still dating Ember, which is still creepy," Guardian said, shivering.

"Why I ought to skin you alive and hang your pelt on my wall!" Skulker growled.

"Seriously?" Guardian said, looking at Skulker with a bored expression. "After all this time, that's still your life ambition?"

"As much as it surprises me to say this, but it's not," Skulker said, looking at Danny straight in the eye. "I have a new prey, and his name is Vlad Plasmius."

"So you decided to join me, huh?" Guardian said, smirking. "What did Fruitloop do to make you switch sides?"

"That lunatic sold us off to save his own hide!" Ember exclaimed, her hair getting bigger from anger. "We almost perished from that stupid facility!"

"I see…" Guardian said, thinking that Vlad was probably tricked his friends and parents to betray him.

_Don't kid yourself, Guardian, _he thought, remembering how it happened…

_One Year Ago…_

"Hey guys," a fourteen-year old Danny said to his two best friends.

"Hey, Danny," they said, smiling at him. For some odd reason, Danny could feel something wrong. But he just shook it off.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Danny asked as they walked to the Nasty Burger.

"Sure am!" Tucker said, laughing a little loudly. Danny raised his eyebrows at him as Sam jabbed Tucker on the ribs.

"He's just excited," Sam said.

"A little _too_ excited," Danny said. "I mean, it's just a two week vacation."

"What can I say," Tucker said. "I love being free… for the ladies!"

"Now all we need is to find one to actually like you," Sam said sarcastically. Danny chuckled when Tucker sputtered indignantly.

Danny stood up and went to the restroom. He went back to his friends and found them talking quietly.

"…Are you sure we should this?" Tucker said nervously to Sam.

"Hey, you we're all in on it when he asked us to do it!" Sam retorted. "And besides, I'm tired of Danny being-"

"Tired of me being what?" Danny asked surprising them.

"Uh…Tired of you being…" Tucker stuttered, avoiding to look at Danny.

"Tired of you being unappreciated for all your hard work," Sam replied quickly. "So how about we celebrate your hard work at my house? It's Mega Movie Monday."

"Thanks," Danny said, grinning. "What time are we starting?"

"The usual," Sam replied. "Well, better get ready." She stood up, Tucker following her. "See you later."

"Later," Danny said, waving at them. Danny went home, noticing that there hasn't been a ghost in sight for a while now. He forgot to mention this to his friends, but who's he to complain.

"No ghosts, no school and five hours of action packed movies," Danny said to himself, feeling happy. "Better get home before my parents get worry."

Danny walked to his house, feeling something very odd. He looked around and noticed that it was quiet. No cars, no kids and no animals.

"Must be a slow day…" Danny said to himself, the bad feeling intensifying in his gut. He finally arrived home and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz," Danny called, looking around. "I'm home!"

No answer. Now he knows that something's wrong. He ran and checked the living room, kitchen and the lab but found no one. He was about to check upstairs when he heard something in the closet. Danny quickly ran towards it and opened it. A gagged and tied up Jazz fell out of the closet. Danny quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Jazz?!" Danny exclaimed, removing the gag off her mouth. "Who did this? Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Danny," Jazz said weakly, looking at him. "It's a trap. Run!"

Before he could ask what Jazz meant, the windows, doors and ceiling suddenly exploded. Danny covered Jazz with his body to protect her from the debris. He looked up and saw fifty armed agents from the Guys in White aiming at him.

"Daniel James Fenton, AKA, Danny Phantom," Agent K said, pointing at Danny chest. "Under the order of the Anti-Ecto Acts, you are under arrest. Surrender quietly and submit yourself to very painful experiments!"

Danny stood there in shock, his mind having trouble adjusting this.

How did they figure it out? He thought in panic.

"Where are my parents?" Danny exclaimed, feeling angry. "What did you do them!?"

"Your parents are safe, freak," Agent O answered. "They told us it's okay to take you. And who could blame them?"

"W-w-what?" Danny said, stunned. He looked at Jazz, hoping that they were lying.

"They know, Danny…" Jazz said, tears streaming out of her eyes. "They know… And they did this…Run Danny! Run!" Jazz shouted.

"But what about yo-?" Danny began, but Jazz ignored him.

"Run! I'll be okay," Jazz pleaded.

Danny, who was so confused, turned Ghost and quickly flew away as the agents fired at him. He thought he could get away quickly, but he didn't know how prepared they were. Five helicopters were waiting for him. He quickly evaded the blasters that were coming towards him. He flew towards the street, but large tanks were there, firing large missiles at him. He nearly avoided them, the missiles just a hair breath away from him.

"I have to get out of here!" Danny said to himself, flying away from the crazy lunatics who waste all their money on white suits. He created a wall of ice to block the tanks and fired a ghost ray at the helicopters to distract them. He took this opportunity to fly away. He turned invisible and intangible just to be safe before flying towards the park.

He stopped to take breather in the secluded part of the park.

"Darn it!" Danny exclaimed angrily. "Why did this happen!?"

His eyes started watering, but he quickly wiped it off.

_I have to find a place to hide,_ Danny said. Then he remembered his friends. He grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam asked in his phone.

"Sam!" Danny said, relieved that she's okay. "You've got to help me!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Danny quickly told her about his parents giving him to the government because of his secret.

"Can I hide in your place until I figure out what to do?" Danny pleaded.

"Sure," Sam said. "We're in the basement. We'll be waiting."

Danny gave a sigh of relief when the call ended. He quickly and stealthily flew towards his best friend's house. He phased through the roof towards the basement. He found Sam and Tucker sitting on the couch.

"Guys," Danny whispered, getting their attention. "It's me."

"Danny!" Sam said, running towards him. "We were worried!"

"Yeah man," Tucker said, looking worried. "We thought you were caught."

"I wanna know how they'd figured it out," Danny said, looking serious. He paced around, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Maybe they had an inside source," Sam said, grabbing something inside her pocket.

"Maybe it was Vlad?" Danny said. He turned his back at his friends. "He probably realized that he wanted me out of the picture."

"Or maybe it was someone you know?" Sam said behind him.

Danny turned around and saw an Ecto-gun pointed at his chest. There was a loud bang and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, holding his burned chest. He looked up and saw Sam holding the Ecto-gun, smirking at him.

"S-S-Sam?" Danny asked, looking up. "What d-d-did you d-d-d-do?"

"We sold you out, that's what happened," Sam replied, taking a phone out of her pocket. "Sam here, we got the freak."

"We're on our way," Agent K replied.

Danny, ignoring the pain, flew up and turned intangible. Sam and Tucker tried to stop him, but they were too slow. He flew to the sky, only to be stopped by a fishing line. He looked down and saw his parents standing on Sam's roof, looking at him angrily.

"Eat this, you pile of Ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie shouted, firing at her own son. Danny quickly avoided it and flew around Jack and tied him up with the fishing line. Jack fell on his face, trying to wriggle himself free. Maddie fired at Danny again. And this time, she managed to hit. Danny roared in pain, clutching his bleeding left eye. He fired a Ghost Ray and hit Maddie on the gut. She stumbled and fell, screaming.

Danny, who heard her, flew after her and caught her before she could hit the ground. He put her down on the ground and tried to fly away, but Maddie, who was hiding a pair of handcuffs, cuffed Danny's hands together and kicked him on the face.

Danny tried to stand up, but he felt a great shock behind him. He unwillingly turned back to human and fainted on the sidewalk. But before he blacked out, he saw Vlad standing behind him, holding the Plamius Maximus, a smug look on his face and behind him were twenty armed agents.

_Present_

Guardian touched his chest, feeling the scar that was throbbing painfully. He looked at his team, feeling even more sure than ever that they were doing what was right.

"So I guess we're in the same boat, huh?" He said to Skulker.

"Yes, we are," Skulker answered. "I don't know happened to you, nor do I care. But if we want to be rid of the government and of Plasmius, then we have no other choice to accept your invitation."

"I have one question, by the way," Ember said suddenly. "What's the team's name?"

"I don't know," Guardian said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at them, feeling like they're just a bunch of outsiders. He suddenly had an idea.

"How about… the Outsiders?" Guardian said.

"A bit cliché, but it's catchy," Ember said. The others agreed on the name, thinking that it suits them.

"Guardian and the Outsiders, huh?" Terra said, walking towards Guardian. "It fits. But I think we're going to need a bigger cave."

"Don't worry," Guardian said, looking at both Terra and Nymph. " I have a plan…"

**Finally, the painful past has been revealed! Oh why must one be treated as such? I'm sounding like a poet, hehehe. Well, let me satisfy thy hungry minds with my answers.**

**FateOfChaos- You and me both! I love cartoons so much!**

**nightmaster000- Wow… a really long review… Well, firstly, thanks for liking this, it's one of my top five stories! And Sinestro? Isn't he from X-men? I think you mean someone else. But thanks for the compliment. And yes, This story takes place after the show, and Frida and Manny had a little quarrel…You know, a lover's quarrel, so they kinda took a break from each other. Incase your wondering, I'm a BC X ET fan. And The reason Terra didn't fly is because she didn't want to attract attention. But that's a little impossible. Hehe. And if there's one thing to do to make your enemies take you seriously is to make a loud statement. And Wildfire is Starfire's little brother. And Nymph is… well, read the AN on top. And the last part is a surprise!**

**yuki100o- Thanks! That's why I love fanfic!**

**Justus80- Well, there a few TT villains that I like, maybe a few OC Characters from you guys and a few sidekicks that feels unappreciated.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Thanks and Ta to you too!**

**Samtastic- Hmmm… I'll see what I can do… And by the way, I'm not using Sabrina Spellman, I'm using a made up character.**

**ChopSuzi- Another reason why they should join the team!**

**shugokage- Thanks!**

**jeanette9a- Yes, they are. I never really like those one eyed creeps.**

**princessbinas- Thanks! Another epic moment for our favorite story!**

**TitanX- They are so gonna get burned!**

**Enchanting Elf- But where will the drama be if they get along too quickly? And thanks for the compliment!**

**fighterofflames- Hmm… Tempting idea… Well, since a fairy's already been experimented on, maybe he'll make an appearance. **

**werdo- Actually, Wildfire is Starfire's long lost brother, Nymph is actually a fairy hybrid that a reviewer made, but most of them are correct. And Jazz, she has a little problem with her parents, but don't worry, she'll make her official appearance soon. And the Justice League will make their move. You'll see.**

**Whitewolf20- I was thinking of doing that, except for Spider-girl. I won't use Marvel Characters. That's too confusing, but thanks though.**

**Bbauthor2- Well, Nymph's a Fairy-Human Hybrid created by princessbinas and Wildfire is Starfire's long lost baby brother.**

**book phan44- Seriously! *Doing air guitar***

**Guest- Wildfire is Starfire's brother and Nymph's an OC made by one of the reviewers. And fillers make anime look good. But not always.**

**TheTragicHero- Nice song! I wonder if they can remix it?**

**Whatsup- Thanks dude!**

**No. 1 tigger- I'll PM you if I can, and thanks!**

**Guest- I know! :D**

**tray125- And it will get even more epic!**

**Guest- Don't worry, I love to update!**

**hunnybess07of the rose- I will! Don't worry.**

**StormSnooper- Why thank you!**

**Wow, so many reviews! I feel happy **** Well, Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it's time for another chapter! This must be my best work ever! Hehehehehe! This chapter doesn't have much action, it's just to get the Outsiders to know each other better! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nyx, Ying, Nymph or Dark Nymph. She belongs to another author.**

Chapter 8: Breaking the Ice

"Okay," Guardian said, looking at his newly formed team. "Terra, use your powers to expand the cave, and Nymph, you use your magic to turn the stone into furniture."

"Yes sir!" The two female said, saluting.

"Stop that," Guardian said in a deadpanned tone.

"But it's fun," Terra replied, smirking. She walked away with Nymph, going to the end of the cave. Her hands glowed yellow and she used her powers to push the wall back. Everyone expect Guardian, Dani and Wulf watched Terra in awe.

"What can we do to assist, Guardian?" Wildfire asked, looking at Guardian.

"You guys just go ahead and get to know each other," Guardian replied, walking towards their equipment. The others stared at Guardian before they looked at each other.

"So…" Dani said after minutes of awkwardness. "I'm Dani with an 'I'. What's yours?"

They stared at her before E Tigre came jumping in.

"Well, I'm the suave and macho super hero of Miracle Cit-" he was interrupted by a whack to head by Black Cuervo.

"Ignore this idiot," she said, smiling at Dani, offering a hand. "You may call me Black Cuervo."

Dani smiled and shook her hand. The two started chatting about each other, getting along quickly.

Wildfire walked towards the ghosts and smiled.

"Greetings, Friends of Guardian," he greeted. "Would you like to indulge with me in this getting to know each other talk?"

Frostbite and Dora walked towards him and smiled.

"Of course," Frostbite said, smiling. "It would be our great pleasure to talk to someone as interesting as yourself."

"Let's talk it over with tea," Dora said, smiling sweetly.

El Tigre rubbed his head and looked at the other ghosts.

"So," he said, grinning at them. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Meanwhile, Terra and Nymph finished making the hallway, which was filled with decorated lamps courtesy by Nymph.

"Hey, Terra?" She called as Terra made a cave, which will be her room.

"Yeah?" She asked, lifting a boulder.

"Do you like Guardian?" Nymph asked casually, surprising Terra. The boulder that she was lifting suddenly flew up like a rocket.

"W-w-w-w-what was that, Nymph?" Terra asked nervously, thinking she heard wrong.

"Do you like Guardian?" Nymph repeated, looking at Terra with a priceless expression.

"No I don't!" Terra exclaimed, waving her arms like crazy. "I mean, I do! But I don't!"

"Ooooookay," Nymph said while Terra blushed.

"A-a-a-anyway," Terra stammered, trying to change the subject. "Can you tell me something about yourself?"

"What?" Nymph asked, turning a pile of rocks into a comfy-looking bed.

"How did you end up in Cadmus?" Terra asked. Nymph thought about it before answering.

"It all started when I was fighting my evil clone, Dark Nymph…"

_Flashback_

Sabrina, now known as the defender Half Fairy Nymph, wondered around in her human form. Over the few months she had gone under some physical and internal changes. She now had a pink wand with a golden bottom and a lavender orb on the top. Her Fairy form was had large, glittery, pink butterfly wings with a pink petal leotard, skirt, and slippers. Her already sensitive senses were alarmed by the changes. From time to time she would let her ears twitch at loud sounds, her nose twitch at new smells, etc. She would rock back and forth much more often for comfort and to keep sane.

She walked by a dark alley and a large shadow like humanoid, with pure red eyes that lacked sclera and pupils, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She yelped as it pulled her into the shadows.

She then found herself in the middle of a dark cave.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl filled with so much hope, love, peace, and harmony." A icy voice sounded.

A woman in gothic like clothing came out.

"How quaint. When my employer said you were lost in your own mind, he wasn't kidding." The woman said.

"Please, let me go. I have done nothing wrong." Sabrina said.

Sabrina concentrated and let two little white orbs of light come from her feet upwards, spinning around her. They morphed her into Nymph.

"Well if I do that, then I wouldn't be able to make myself a weapon. You were originally intended to become a weapon but you were too innocent and naive to even listen." The woman said in an icy rhapsody tone.

Nymph backed up and black webs lashed out at her. They grabbed her by the waist, wrists, and ankles. She then started feeling drained of energy.

"What's going on?" Nymph asked.

"I'm stealing your light energy and converting it into dark energy to power this empty clone." The woman said.

In the corner there was a dark spider web. What rested in it was a dark cocoon. The web glowed with darkness as it absorbed Nymph's energy.

"Of course it needs one more thing in order to be activated. It needs something that's the opposite of you. Something with disharmony and something that loves to destroy hope, love, and peace." The woman said.

Nymph struggled to get out. As she did she noticed something. A red portal opened up. Out came was something very sinister. A shadow humanoid like the one that kidnapped her. It had one feature that stuck out the most, the evil, pure, shiny, red eyes, eyes without pupils or sclera.

"This my dear, is a Shadow Demon, a creature that fits the bill perfectly. They not only love destroying hope, love, and peace and bringing disharmony, they also love to destroy and conquer everything in sight." The woman said.

"Don't! Please! Let me go!" Nymph yelled, "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"We shall see about that." The woman said, "Commander Dark, enter the cocoon over there."

The Shadow Demon named Commander Dark dashed at unimaginable speeds, warping its body in the process, and entered the cocoon, activating the clone.

Nymph looked in horror.

"You seriously have no idea what's going to happen!" Nymph said.

"Yes I do you little retard. You are the lone wolf. The one who never had a friend. And you never will! That messed up mind of yours can't see a thing! You can never do anything right! You are a retarded, little girl who may never see the world again! Because of that messed up mind, you aren't even human!" The woman spat.

Nymph scowled and went red hot in the face.

"How dare you say such a thing! I am a human! I'm the same as everyone else just different! I don't even care about the Status Quo! It's just a load of garbage! And I can do things right if I get the chance! I am not in the dark! You and everyone who has doubt those with a different mindset are in the dark! There are more colors than black and white. I know things that no one else may ever understand. And one thing I can guarantee is that I'M. NOT. A RETARD! Get to know me better before you judge me!" Nymph yelled and continued her long winded rant on how wrong the woman was about judging people.

The woman eventually gagged Nymph with her hand.

"You little smart mouth. You just love proving people wrong. You know your wrong." The woman said and Nymph bit her hand, "Ouch!"

"THAT'S IT!" Nymph yelled and started chewing the webbing. She eventually broke free of the web.

"Impossible. Those are supposed to hold even the strongest meta-humans!" The woman said in shock.

"You really thought those could hold me? Well! YOU. WERE. DEAD. WRONG!" Nymph screamed and started punching, thrashing, kicking, casting spells, sending air, implosive light, and fire/lightning at the woman.

Soon the woman was backed into a corner.

"You are lucky I'm compassionate. I spare everyone, good or evil. You may never run into anyone like that again." Nymph said and started to walk away.

"Release the clone!" The woman yelled.

Nymph turned around and saw the cocoon crack. Out came was a negative reflection. A girl with long black hair, pure red eyes like the Shadow Demon's, a black version of her Nymph outfit, and large, hole filled, black bat wings. She had a demonic look in her eyes and smirked darkly.

"Meet your dark reflection. Dark Nymph." The woman said.

Dark Nymph let out a demonic giggle that scared away all life that heard it.

Dark Nymph lunged herself at Nymph and grabbed her by the neck.

"Looks like I have a little bug to take care of." Dark Nymph said in an icy dark version of Nymph's voice.

"I'm not a bug!" Nymph yelled looking annoyed.

"Finish her off!" The woman yelled.

"No one commands me!" Dark Nymph said and started unleashing dark explosive blasts, destroying the woman who cloned Nymph. The woman screamed as she was destroyed, "I only destroyed her was because she was only going to use me. I prefer using people then backstabbing them when they are worthless. Now I see that your useless, prepare to meet the same fate."

Dark Nymph threw a dark blast at Nymph

"NO!" Nymph yelled and threw up a Space Shield to reflect the on coming blast. The blast and shield exploded.

Nymph was thrown back and out of the cave. Dark Nymph walked out.

"STOP!" Nymph screamed and unleashed a multi color blast.

"What?! NO!" Dark Nymph said as she was hit and sent to another realm, The Nightmare Realm.

_Flashback end_

"…The next thing I knew, I was inside a pod with a bunch of weirdoes in front of it," Nymph finished, turning a couple of rocks into pillows.

"Woah," Terra commented in awe, smoothing the walls. "That's some adventure."

"Yes, yes it is," Nymph agreed.

"So, how'd you become a half-fairy hybrid, anyway?" Terra asked, as the two exit the newly finished room.

"Oh, that's a different story," Nymph replied, as they started making another room.

Meanwhile, Dani and Black Cuervo were having a nice time chatting.

"Hey, Cuervo?" Dani said after talking about how she almost melted. "How did Terra convince you guys to join us?"

"Well," Cuervo answered, thinking. "It all started with my trying to destroy El Tigre."

Dani stared at her like she was joking. But she wasn't

_Flashback_

El Tigre was dodging the blasts Black Cuervo was firing at him.

"Stop running and fight, you coward!" Cuervo shouted, aiming at El Tigre. She managed to hit his butt, causing him to yelp in pain. El Tigre didn't notice a wall in front of him. He tried to dodge it, but it was too late. He crashed at the wall and fell, hitting ladders, clothes' lines and other random things. He landed on the trashcan with a loud thud.

He staggered out of the can, a pair of boxers on his head. He spat a banana peel out of his mouth. He ducked when another blaster came straight at him.

"Can't you give me break?!" El Tigre exclaimed, pulling the underwear off his head.

"I'll give you a break," Cuervo said, powering her blaster. "Once I get my revenge!"

She fired her blasters at him, shouting "VENDETTA!" El Tigre jumped away as the blaster hits the trashcan, turning it into scrap metal. El Tigre ran towards the street, dodging the blasters. Finally, he got tired of dodging and decided to strike back. He extended his claw at a mailbox, ignoring the guy that was about to put mail in to it, and threw it a Cuervo, who blasted it away. El Tigre then jumped at her, his claws ready to slice.

Cuervo noticed him and quickly dodged. El Tigre turned around and extended his claws at her. Cuervo was too slow to react, so the claws managed to grab her. El Tigre then landed on the ground and pulled Cuervo with him, slamming her to the ground.

She quickly recovered and removed the claw from her. Cuervo growled and charged at El Tigre at full speed. El Tigre just stood there, readying himself. The two slammed into each other, making a shockwave so strong that the cars around them were pushed away.

The two were pushing each other, growling. Cuervo shifted and threw El Tigre over her shoulders. He landed on his feet and turned around, facing her. The two charged at each other, jumping toward each other.

Before they could strike, a wall appeared in front of them. Cuervo quickly stopped charging and looked at the wall in front of her. El Tigre wasn't so lucky. He slammed to the wall headfirst and fell, leaving an imprint of his face on the wall. He sat up and rubbed his head, groaning.

"Where did this wall come from?" He said dazedly.

"I made it," a voice said above them. Black Cuervo and El Tigre looked up and saw a girl with blond hair riding on a floating boulder. She jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Hi," she said, waving at them. "I'm Terra."

The two stared at her with shock expressions. Cuervo snapped out of it and aimed her blasters at Terra.

"Woah!" Terra exclaimed, raising her hands defensively. "I'm not here to fight! I'm here to offer a deal."

"What kinda deal?" El Tigre asked, sounding more curious than suspicious. "Is it a deal where we get jetpacks?"

"Uh…no," Terra answered. "I want to invite you to join a special group."

"What kind of group?" Cuervo asked, looking so interested that she forgotten that she was trying to destroy El Tigre. "Is it a group of villains?"

"No," Terra replied, shaking her head.

"Is it a group of super heroes?" El Tigre asked, looking at Terra.

"Well, kinda," she said. Terra started explaining about her leader's plan to make a team of potential vigilantes to destroy the Guys in White, DalvCo. and Fenton Works.

"…and that's the deal," Terra finished, looking at them. "So, will you join?"

"I don't know," El Tigre said, scratching his head. "Sounds complicated."

"You get to blow things up," Terra said in a singsong voice.

"I'm in!" El Tigre exclaimed eagerly. "Just let me tell my dad."

"I will also join your invitation," Black Cuervo suddenly said. "But not because you are joining, El Tigre! I will join because it sounds very interesting! Got it!"

Terra smiled in amusement as she watched the girl in black flustered.

"Great!" She exclaimed. Terra looked at her right and smiled. "You hear that, Wulf?"

Wulf suddenly appeared beside her. The two teens looked at the wolf-like creature in shock.

"We'll meet you guys here later, okay?" Terra said happily.

_Flashback end_

"…And that's how I joined the Outsiders," El Tigre said to Youngblood and Klemper.

"Cool!" Young Blood exclaimed.

"Can we be friends now?" Klemper asked.

"Uh…sure?" El Tigre said, uncertainly. Klemper cheered a little too enthusiastically.

"New friend!" He shouted. El Tigre started to regret saying yes.

Meanwhile, Wildfire was happily exchanging stories with Frostbite and Dora, sipping the tasty and soothing Earth beverage.

"This Ghost Zone sounds very intriguing," he commented. "I would like to travel this realm for the spirits."

"And we will be more than happy to show around," Dora said, holding a cup of tea, how she's drinking that is a mystery. "Once these trouble times are behind us, of course."

"So, Prince Wildfire," Frostbite said cheerfully. "Will you tell us more about yourself?"

"It will be my pleasure, friends. And please, call me Wildfire," Wildfire said, sipping his tea. "I was born on a planet called Tamaran, a once beautiful planet that was ravaged by the barbarians known as the Gordanians. My parents decided to send me away from my home to protect the family's royal bloodline. For years I have traveled the universe, going from planet to planet, until the day I crash-landed at Earth. Before I could fix me ships, a dozen of these Cadmus men attacked me. I fought bravely, but I was overwhelmed. The last thing I remembered was being put in a pod, the pod Guardian rescued me from."

"You have been through a lot, Young One," Frostbite said. "It was good fortune that the Great One rescued you."

"Yes, it is," Wildfire agreed, refilling his cup.

_Titan's Tower_

"And here's your Ghost Hunting equipment," Agent Tech said, installing an Ecto-blaster on Cyborg's arm.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said, looking at his new weapon. "Phantom's gonna get his butt whopped if he see us again!"

"Thanks again, you guys," Robin said, looking at his Ecto-powered Bo Staff. "This time, Phantom doesn't stand a chance."

"Anything to get that criminal back behind bars," Agent Goth said, putting some gauntlets on Starfire's arms.

Raven watched Agents Goth and Tech in suspicion, not trusting them. She can't tell why, but she just can't trust them.

"So," Beastboy said, looking at his new Ecto Wristbands, a device that will attach to his animals claws. "How we gonna get Phantom?"

"Don't worry about that," Agent Goth said, looking at them. "We've got a plan…"

"Another bait?" Valerie said, her voice filled with poison.

"No," Agent Tech retorted back. "A trap."

_Ghost Zone_

Clockwork was watching through his screen, his face filled with seriousness.

"Young Daniel needs help to overcome the obstacles on his goal," he said, turning to an old man.

"And you want me to assist him?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a dark skinned girl with red pigtails and dark purple eyes. She was wearing black combat boots that reached her knees, black and blue stockings, a black double-layer skirt, a simple black T-shirt and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edges and cuffs. So basically, she is dress like a Goth. On her shoulder was fierce looking eagle with smart eyes.

"Yes, child," Clockwork replied, turning back to the screen.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't mind," she said, walking towards him, looking at the screen. "It actually seems more exciting than staying in this old place. And besides, that boy is interesting to watch."

"That and because you want to help him with his goals, right, Nyx?" the eagle said in a deep voice.

"Of course, Ying," Nyx replied, grinning. "With a plan like that, I can change the world _ and _cause a much mischief as I want!"

The eagle just shook his head, sighing.

"So, when do we leave, Clockwork?" Nyx asked. Clockwork turned around and looked at her with his red eyes.

"Immediately," he said, turning into a middle age man.

_Desert Cave_

"… So that's what they're planning, huh?" Guardian said to a communicator. "Thanks. And be safe." He turned off the communicator and walked towards his new room. He had to admit, those girls did an awesome job. There was a comfy-looking bed on the middle, a nightstand, a closet filled with his clothes, a plasma screen T.V. and a chandelier on the ceiling.

Before he could lie down o his bed, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Terra.

"Hey, Terra," he said, grinning.

"Hi," she mumbled, looking a bit embarrass. At first, Guardian didn't know what she was embarrass about, but then he remembered about the little incident that happened the day they left to gather some recruits. He started blushing, looking on the ground.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Guardian decided to break the silence.

"So… you need something?" He asked, shaking the blush off his face.

"W-w-w-well, I was wondering if you would like to spar with me," Terra answered quickly. "You know? Like old times."

Guardian smirked and exited his room.

"Sure, but you better give it your all," he said. Terra grinned at him and followed Guardian to their new Training Room.

**And there you have it! The battle will continue to the next chapter, along with some new allies. Will Guardian and his band of Outsiders be able to defeat the hero's former friends and the government? Stay tuned! And time to answer some reviews.**

**Raven and the Wolf- I would probably hesitate to run.**

**Cry-Pom- Thanks!  
**

**Samtastic- Sure!**

**jeanette9a- Sorry, this is only a cartoon crossover, not anime. Thanks for the idea though. **

**princessbinas- You got that right. Sam's worst enemy!**

**nightmaster000- I think there's gonna be a few more going to join the Outsiders, but I'm not sure. And I finally remembered, that dork who wears a cowboy suit! What a dork… And no, Fride won't be part of Vlad's little group of backstabbers. **

**yuki100o- Yes, sometimes even enemies has to put aside their differences to fight a common foe, especially a Fruitloop!**

**ADreamWalker- All right! Go Outsiders!**

**weirdo-First: That's a surprise ;)**

**Second: No, it won't.**

**Third: Maybe, in front of the entire city.**

**nickorin fusionspark- Hey, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. And besides, I didn't use all of his enemies. Get my meaning?**

**book phan44- So do I!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- They sure will! Payback hurts!**

**Justus80- You'll see some DxT time, in later chapters.**

**FateOfChaos- Thanks! :D I practice!**

**Guest- I will!**

**shugokage- Thanks! It was tough!**

**tray125- No way. I'm not having that psychopath near this team! Thanks for the idea, but even I'm nit that crazy!**

**ChopSuzi- It sure will! Just not today!**

**Nico of Azarath- Thanks! Though I can't reach my back, I'll just pat my head! And thanks for the Oc. I'll see if he can fit in as ally or enemy to Guardian. Maybe ally… Can't decide.**

**Raxius- I will, once this entire fiasco is over!**

**Zaralann- I will!**

**Erick-Genryusai- Thanks and sorry, the reason why they betray him will be in future chapters, so please be patient. And Danny's only pairing with Terra, you know, since he's the honest type. Hehehe! And thanks!**

**Whatsup- Thanks for compliment and for seeing my mistake so I can fix it!**

**Well, that's it! I won't be able to write, since my Finals and my B-day is near, so please be patient! Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! School is very, very, **_**very**_** busy. Well, sit back and enjoy my fellow readers!**

Chapter 9: It's a Trap!

Inside the newly opened DalvCo., the Titans and the three agents were hiding, waiting for Phantom, Guardian or whoever he is.

"Are you sure he'll show?" Robin asked, disguised as a scientist, using a communicator in his ear.

"Don't worry," Agent Goth replied, standing on the roof, along with Valerie and Agent Tech. "He'll come. He has history with the owner of DalvCo."

"How'd a rich guy like Vlad Masters get a ghost as an enemy?" Cyborg asked, hiding inside a pedestal, which was under a statue of Vlad Masters.

"Who cares?" Beastboy asked, disguise as a janitor, cleaning a spill near the bathroom. "All I care about is getting Terra back."

"I agree," Starfire said, disguised as a secretary behind the counter. "We must get Friend Terra back from Foe Phantom Who Is Also Known As Guardian."

Raven, who was also disguised as a scientist, didn't say anything. She was still suspicious towards the two Agents; she could feel that they were hiding something, something related to Phantom. Suddenly, she felt something, something she felt when they fought Phantom.

"Robin," she said, using her ear communicator. "He's here."

Suddenly, the ground exploded and Guardian emerged from the smoke and rubble. He started firing at everything, destroying almost everything. The employees panicked and started exiting the building. A red and yellow projectile suddenly went through Guardian's chest. He looked down and saw Robin and a pile of clothes on the floor next to him.

"Give up, Phantom!" Robin exclaimed, holding a green and silver Bo Staff. "You're trapped."

Guardian was suddenly blasted by a green Starbolt from behind, followed by a Sonic Blast that had Ecto-energy in it. He looked around and saw himself surrounded by the Titans. He tried to fly away, but his escape route was suddenly blocked by the three agents.

"Surrender right now, Phantom," Agent Goth said, pointing her gun at Guardian. "There's no where to run."

Slowly, Guardian raised his arms.

"Now!" He suddenly shouted, firing a Ghost Ray at Agents Goth and Tech. Before the Titans could react, the ceiling exploded and Terra and a bunch of people poured out the hole.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Looks like you guys were caught in your own trap," Guardian replied, smirking, happy that the plan went well.

_Flashback…_

Guardian and the Outsiders were having their first meeting. They were discussing about breaking in the new DalvCo. in town before it opens. Guardian decided to take only Terra, Wildfire, El Tigre, Black Cuervo and Dani with him. After half of them demanded why did have to stay, Guardian said, "because, you guys are our secret weapons. There's no way Vlad would expect you guys to attack."

After that, they stopped complaining. Guardian continued their battle strategy and everyone seemed confused by their plan.

"How come were placed there?" Terra asked, looking confused. "It's like your planning a trap?"

"It is a trap," Guardian replied. "And I'm the bait."

"What!?" Dani exclaimed as the others stared at Guardian. "You can't do that, Guardian! What if it's a trap!?"

"It _is _a trap, Dani," Guardian replied. He stared at everyone with a calm expression. "My spy told me that they're planning a trap with the new building as bait for me."

"So we're using this information to trap them?" Terra guessed, looking at Guardian. "Are you sure this spy is reliable?"

"She's the most reliable person I know," Guardian replied. "By the way, Nymph. I have a special mission for you…" he started grinning evilly.

_Flashback End…_

"Outsiders, attack!" Guardian exclaimed as he charged at Robin.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, preparing himself. Guardian tried to punch him, but he ducked and jabbed Guardian on the stomach with his Bo Staff. Guardian doubled over and Robin took this advantage and tried to whack him on the head, but Guardian sidestepped and kicked him on the stomach, causing Robin to drop his weapon and to double over. Guardian grabbed the fallen weapon and skillfully whacked Robin away from him.

Groaning, Robin looked at Guardian, who was twirling the staff around. Guardian motioned Robin to charge, smirking smugly. Growling, Robin took out another staff and charged, his Bo Staff raise above his head.

Suddenly, Guardian vanished just as Cyborg was about to grab him from behind. Robin accidentally whacked his friend's head.

"Ow!" Cyborg exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Watch where you swing that thing!"

"Lover's quarrel?" a voice beside them said. They looked and saw Guardian smirking at them. He gestured the two Titans to come at him. Growling, Robin and Cyborg charged at him.

Meanwhile, Terra was fighting with Agent Goth. She kept throwing boulders at the agent, but she kept dodging the boulders using her jetpack. Agent Goth countered with her blasters, but Terra blocked them by making a wall.

"Just give up, Dirt Girl!" Agent Goth exclaimed as she fired some missiles at Terra.

"You first, you depressed witch!" Terra shouted back, throwing some boulders at the missiles.

"What did you call me, you desert rat!" Agent Goth shouted indignantly.

"You heard me, you Goth clown!" Terra shot back.

With an undignified shout, Agent Goth pounced at Terra and soon, the two angry girls were having a catfight; pulling each other's hair and trying to reach each other's throats.

Agent Tech, who would love to watch a catfight, decided to help his partner out. He was about to fire a net at Terra, but suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his face suddenly met a fist, causing him to fall on his back. He looked up and saw Dani standing in front of him.

"Wanna dance, geek?" she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry," Agent Tech replied, aiming his blasters at her. "You're a little too young to dance with the grownups."

On the other side of the room, Beastboy noticed Terra and ran towards her. Suddenly, he heard a roar and looked up and saw a fourteen-year old boy wearing a tiger outfit. He jumped out of the way and saw the guy make a crater on the spot where he was.

El Tigre jumped out off the crater, unscathed, and looked at Beastboy.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Beastboy asked, looking at his opponent.

"You can call me, EL TIGRE!" El Tigre replied, doing a pose.

"Dude, don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" Beastboy asked.

"Like you're one to talk!" El Tigre exclaimed. "Who'd dye they skin green?"

"Hey!" Beastboy exclaimed. "This is my normal skin color!"

"Riiiiiiight," El Tigre said sarcastically. "Green skin is totally normal."

Beastboy growled and turned into a lion. He roared at El Tigre and charged. El Tigre followed his lead and charged back, his claws glistening.

Meanwhile, Starfire was flying towards Robin and Cyborg to help them out. Suddenly someone blocked her way.

"Halt, stranger," the person said, his eyes and hands glowing with green energy. "I won't let you… Sister?"

Starfire stared at the person in front of her with wide eyes.

"Baby brother?" she said in a quiet voice, not believing her eyes.

"Starfire!" Wildfire exclaimed, flying towards his sister, his arms open wide.

"Wildfire!" Starfire exclaimed, copying her brother's movement.

While the two long lost siblings were having a happy reunion, Raven was fighting with Black Cuervo in the air.

"I always wanted to meet the Dark Titan," Black Cuervo said as she fired her lasers at Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, lifting up some rubble with her magic to block the lasers. Then she threw the rubble at Black Cuervo. She quickly swerved away from the rubble and charged at Raven. She tried to slice her with her razor sharp wings, but Raven blocked every single attack with her magic.

"That all you got?" Raven asked as she pushed Black Cuervo away with her magic.

Growling, Black Cuervo fired another missile at Raven. She made a shield to block the missile, suddenly, the missile released a giant net and Raven got herself tangled up. She fell and landed on the unexpected green wolf, who was being beaten by El Tigre.

"Oof!" The green changeling exclaimed as Raven landed on him. "Geez, Raven. You're hea-,"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Raven said in a threatening tone. Beastboy gulped nervously and started chuckling.

"Good job!" El Tigre exclaimed, giving the thumbs up to Black Cuervo. She blushed a bit before turning her head away with a loud "hmph!"

Their victory was short lived when El Tigre's body was covered with black energy and was thrown away. Black Cuervo was about to help him when suddenly a shadow appeared above her. She looked up and saw an elephant fall on her.

Beastboy seems to be grinning by his success until he smelled something burning. The elephant suddenly jumped, howling in pain. The changeling changed back to human, holding his smoking bottom. Black Cuervo stood up, rubbing her head, her blasters smoking.

El Tigre, who was still being levitated by Raven, fired his claws at her. Raven managed to avoid the claws, which impaled themselves to the walls. El Tigre grinned and propelled himself towards Raven. He slammed Raven to the wall, which caused the shield to vanish.

Raven landed heavily on the floor while El Tigre landed on his feet. Then he pounced at Beastboy and kicked him towards the unconscious Raven.

Meanwhile, Terra and Agent Goth were still at each other's throats, exchanging one insult after another.

Agent Goth aimed a punch at Terra's gut, but Terra managed to grab her arm and judo flipped her towards Agent Tech, who was distracted by Dani's attacks. The young halfa kicked Agent Tech towards the judo flipped agent and the two slammed at each other.

Terra used her powers to contain the two agents in a cocoon of dirt and rocks.

"Now that's girl power!" Dani exclaimed, giving Terra a high five.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg were fairing well against Guardian, thanks to their new weapons.

"Not bad," Guardian commented as Cyborg blasted him with his Ecto-cannon followed by Robin's new Ecto-Bo Staff. "But it's gonna take more than a few toys to beat me."

"Wanna bet," Cyborg said, charging at Guardian. He punched at Guardian, but the halfa was to fast for him. Guardian kept dodging the punches and blocking them with the Bo Staff. He kicked Cyborg away, just in time to block a strike from behind by Robin.

The two teens were exchanging blow after blow with their Bo Staffs. Robin did a jump kick towards Guardian, but he managed to duck at the last second. Guardian used the opportunity and whacked Robin from behind.

The Boy Wonder fell on the floor, his back throbbing from the hit. Guardian jumped towards him, intending to knock him off. Before Robin could defend himself, Valerie tackled Guardian and the two of them went to the next room, leaving a big hole on the wall.

Cyborg ran towards Robin and helped him on his feet.

"You okay there, Rob?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I'm fine," Robin replied, wincing a bit. "C'mon, we got to help Red Huntress."

Before the two could ran towards the hole, they were attacked by El Tigre and Black Cuervo.

"You're not going anywhere!" El Tigre exclaimed, his claws gleaming. He pounced towards Cyborg and swiped at his arms, leaving scratch marks at it.

"Ow!" Cyborg exclaimed, holding his arm. El Tigre then climbed on Cyborg's head and covered his eyes. "Get off me!" the mechanical teen exclaimed, trying to remove the tiger-themed hero off his head.

Robin would have helped him, but he was currently dodging missiles from Black Cuervo. He threw some Birdarangs at her, but she easily deflected them with her wings. After that, she aimed a kick at Robin, only to be block but his Bo Staff. Robin twirled his weapon around before attacking Black Cuervo.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Wildfire are still having their happy reunion.

"I am so glad to see you again, Baby Brother!" Starfire exclaimed as she released her long-lost brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that," Wildfire said cheerfully, looking at his sister. "Why are you helping the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Starfire asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Wildfire asked. He pointed at the trapped agents. "Those two are traitors! They betrayed Guardian to the government!"

"What…?" Starfire said in disbelief. "No… but they said that foe Guardian is the villain…"

"Would a villain saved me from my captors?" Wildfire asked.

Back to the other fight, Cyborg was still trying to get El Tigre off his head. He finally managed to throw the kid off him. El Tigre managed to land on his feet and fired his claws at Cyborg, which was a mistake; Cyborg caught his claws and swung him around.

"Stop spinning me!" El Tigre exclaimed, his lunch taking a scenic route.

Cyborg just yawned and spun El Tigre faster. In front of them, Robin and Black Cuervo were still exchanging attacks.

"Is that all you got, Bird Boy?" Black Cuervo asked, her blaster humming with energy.

Robin smirked in response, which confuses Black Cuervo. Before she could react, Cybrog threw El Tigre at her, knocking the two of them out.

"Booyah," Cyborg said as he and Robin fist bumped. They ran towards the hole, only to be stopped again by a giant wall.

"What the?" Robin exclaimed, looking at the wall. He suddenly heard a shout from behind. He looked back and he hastily ducked when Terra came flying over his head with a kick. She used the wall to bounce back and managed to kick him away. Cybor was about to grab her, but something suddenly lifted him by the foot.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Cyborg exclaimed, waving his arms around. He heard a giggle and Dani suddenly appeared, holding his leg.

"See you next fall!" Dani said as she dropped Cyborg towards the floor. Cyborg screamed and made a small crater on the floor, stars circling around him.

"Terra, stop!" Robin said as he block Terra's punches and kicks. "You don't know what you're doing!"

That was a wrong thing to say. Terra growled and managed to hit Robin's face. He fell to the ground with a grunt. He tried to stand up, but Terra put her foot on his chest, pushing him down.

"That was for blabbering my secret, you big mouth!" She exclaimed as Robin tried to remove her leg.

"Terra, listen!" Robin said, gasping. "Phantom is using you!"

"His name is Guardian!" Terra exclaimed angrily. "And I'm not the one being used, you are!"

Before she could say more, a green tentacle appeared behind her and wrapped itself around her, removing her from Robin. Surprised, she looked behind her and saw a green squid. She quickly used her powers and blasted the tentacle away from her. The squid turned into Beastboy, who was shaking his hand.

"Terra, stop!" He exclaimed, looking at his crush. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I heard that before!" Terra said, slamming the floor with her glowing fists. The ground started exploding, sending Beastboy away.

Dani, who was flying towards Terra, was suddenly inside a black ball. She tried to blast the thing away, but it was no use. She looked behind her and saw Raven floating there, her hands glowing.

"Let me out of this thing!" Dani exclaimed, punching the ball.

Before Raven could retort, the wall Terra made exploded and Guardian flew out of the smoke. He quickly fired a strong Ghost Ray at the black ball surrounding Dani. The ball burst like bubble and Dani quickly fired a Ghost Ray at Raven, who quickly teleported away.

"Outsiders, let's go!" Guardian exclaimed. "We got what we needed!"

His team nodded and flew towards the hole they made. Black Cuervo, who has gained consciousness, grabbed El Tigre, who was a little dazed, and flew out. Terra suddenly rocketed herself away from the Titans with a boulder and followed after Black Cuervo with Dani behind her.

Wildfire hesitated then he gave his sister another hug.

"I hope we see each other again, sister," he said as he let her go. He quickly followed his friends, ignoring Starfire, who was yelling his name.

Before Guardian exited through the hole, he glared at his ex-friends, who were freed by Raven.

"Hope you guys have earplugs," he said, taking a deep breath.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Agent Goth exclaimed as she and Agent Tech covered their ears.

Before the Titans could react, Guardian unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The sound was so gruesome and terrible that the Titans and the agents were kneeling on the ground, trying to block of the terrible sound. Soon, the entire place started falling apart. Guardian stopped his Ghostly Wail and flew out the hole as the entire place fell apart.

In a matter of minutes, the entire building collapsed. Just as the smoke cleared off, a black dome burst through the rubble. The bubble vanished and Raven and the two agents appeared, looking dazed. A green Starbolt burst through the rubble and Starfire climbed out of the rubble. Cyborg appeared out of the rubble, carrying part of the ceiling, Robin and Beastboy were right beside him.

"Is anyone okay?" Robin asked, holding his head. Everyone grunted and moan, which probably meant yes. He looked for any signs of Guardian and his team, but they were gone. He growled in frustration. Suddenly, he remembered that someone is still under the rubble.

"Where's Red Huntress?!" He exclaimed, looking around. Since she was the last person Guardian, she might know what he took. There was a groan and Valerie came out from the pile of rubble.

"I'm right here," she said, holding her head. A hand came in her field of vision. She looked up and saw Cyborg offering his hand.

"You okay there?" He asked a Valerie took his hand.

"A little bruised, but I'll live," she replied, giving Cyborg a small smile.

"Good," Robin said, walking towards them. "Cause we need to know what Phantom, or Guardian, or whoever he is, took." He sighed tiredly. This was the second time he escaped and he really didn't want a third time.

"Let's go back to Titan's Tower and rest," he said, his shoulders slumped.

_Titan's Tower_

The Titans and the agents were resting in the living room, feeling so tired. The room was unusually quiet. Starfire was looking on the ground with sad eyes, Beastboy sat on the sofa, his ears dropping in sadness and Raven wasn't meditating. Just when they thought they actually have the advantage, Guardian managed to to beat them again, this time with a team of his won.

But that wasn't reason why Robin was upset. It was what Terra said, that was still ringing in his head.

_I'm not the one being used, you are!_

He shook his head, clearing his mind.

_She's just trying to confuse me, _he thought. But deep down, he knew she was telling the truth.

Raven suddenly gasped, which grabbed everybody's attention.

"What is the matter, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven worriedly.

"He's on the roof," she said in disbelief.

"Who?" Beastboy asked, but Robin knew who she was talking about.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, running towards the stairs. The others quickly followed. On the roof, the door burst open and Robin practically jumped out the door. He growled as he saw Guardian, floating in front of him, his face hidden under the hood. The rest of his team caught up to him and when they saw who it was, they quickly became defensive. Beastboy growled and became a wolf, Raven lifted her glowing hands, Cyborg aimed his cannon at him, Starfire reluctantly aimed her glowing hands at him and the three agents quickly pulled out their guns.

"Look who decided to show up," Robin said, holding out a Bo Staff.

"What do you want, Phantom?" Agent Goth snarled, watching Guardian very closely.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, sounding mysterious. "I'm turning myself in." He raised his hands and showed that they was cuffed.

Everyone stared at him, surprised. Agent Goth quickly snapped out of it and glared at Guardian.

"Do you honestly believe we'll be fooled by your dumb trick?" She spat.

"No, really!" Guardian frantically said. "I wanna give myself up. I'm tired of hiding and running away! Being experimented is much better than living in a smelly, old cave."

_Experimented on!? _Robin thought, outraged. He looked at his friends and noticed that they had the same shocked expressions.

"I wanna make up for the wrong things I did," he said sadly, looking on his feet. "I should have died in that accident so you don't have to feel guilty for me, Agent Goth." He looked at Agent Goth with sad puppy eyes. She just glared at him.

"And I should have overshadowed those hot girls for you, Agent Tech," he added, looking at the said agent. Agent Tech grinned a bit.

"I am so ashamed of myself, I wish I could die!" Guardian exclaimed, kneeling on the ground. Everyone stared at Guardian in disbelief. Whatever they were expecting, it sure wasn't this.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Agent Tech said, being serious again.

"It's not a trick," Guardian said, looking up. "If you want proof, you can grab my neck."

Agent Goth smirked and walked towards him.

"With pleasure," she said as she roughly grabbed Guardian's neck and started lifting him. Guardian started making choking sounds as Agent Goth tightened her grip. Suddenly, he started smirking.

"PSYCH!" Guardian exclaimed, his voice suddenly sounded like a twelve-year old girl. He raised his hands and was suddenly surrounded by a flash of multicolored lights. When the lights finally vanished, a twelve-year old wearing nothing but pink and has big, glittery wings appeared. She had a crazy grin that belonged to a psychopath or someone who was mental handicapped. Her brown hair was in pigtails and her chocolate eyes glittered with harmony, innocence, and happiness that reminded them of children. There was also a unique intelligence that could surpass Maddie and Vlad. These eyes have also seen too much and were also at the same time lost.

The girl blasted Agent Goth with pink light, causing the agent to drop her. The girl giggled when Agent Goth looked at herself and screamed when she noticed that she was wearing a frilly, pink dress.

"PINK!" She screamed, hugging her knees. "I'M WEARING PINK!"

Agent Tech and Valerie ran towards their fellow agent and tried to remove the frilly dress off her. Once it was removed, and torn to shreds by Agent Goth, the group glared at the lauging girl.

""You big ditzies fell for the oldest trick in the book!" She laughed, dancing on the spot where Agent Goth dropped her. "This proves my point; people from Amity Park and Jump City are complete mental idiots! And I always wanted to use that label on someone who was worthy for it. Congratulations!"

Agent Goth glared at the girl.

"You tricked us!" She exclaimed angrily, pointing her gun at the girl. "How do you know those things! And who are!"

"Aw bo ho ho," she replied, wiping invisible tears off her face. "The big agent is upset! You're no fun!"

"Fun!?" Robin exclaimed, looking at the girl. "You think this is game!?"

"Yes siree, Birdie pie!" She replied cheerfully, saluting at Robin.

"She's an airhead," Agent Tech said in a deadpanned tone. "Maybe she's the actual mental idiot."

"I heard that!" The girl exclaimed, a bit red in the face. "Guardian is right, your mouth's the size of a black hole!"

White fire erupted from her hands, causing everyone to back away.

"Put the fire down," Raven warned, her hands glowing.

"Make me!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

Agents Goth and Tech were then hit by their ex-friend immature tone. And this girl has the same tone, only more exaggerated, and she mentioned 'Guardian. They suddenly fit the pieces together.

"She's working for Phantom!" Agent Goth exclaimed.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" She sang, juggling the white fireballs.

"Cut the act and tell us where Phantom is!" Agent Tech shouted, pointing his gun at her.

"His name is Guardian! And I'm Nymph, by the way," she replied. "And there's is no way I'm telling you where he is. Not even in a million years, geek. And there is nothing you can do to make me."

"Let's back away here right now," Raven suggested to the group. "There's something wrong with that girl's mental health."

"Aww, are the so-called heroes scared of a widdle girl," Nymph mocked, making them angry.

"Get her!" Agent Goth exclaimed, firing at Nymph.

_Desert_

A green portal appeared out of nowhere and two figures stepped out of it.

"So this is where he's hiding?" A guy wearing a black spandex suit, a black domino mask and a black hood said. "Got to admit, it's not half bad. So where is he?"

"Clockwork said he's in some cave," an eight-year girl said, an eagle was perched on her shoulder. "Can you find the cave, Ying?" She said to the eagle.

"Are you doubting me abilities?" Ying asked his master, looking at her with intelligent eyes.

"Then lead the way," Nyx said. Ying nodded and flew towards the sky.

**And that's that. This is one long chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Who is the spy? What did Guardian took? And who are these people that Clockwork sent? Review Time!**

**princessbinas- Thanks. She looks really evil. Thanks for your help, By the way.**

**Justus80- She's an OC character made by a fellow Author.**

**Weirdo- It's hard to sound like a complicated riddle. And yes, your something is very right.**

**ChopSuzi- Yup, he's her long lost baby brother.**

**nightmaster000- Sorry about that. I wanted to surprise them. Hehehe. As for the middle comment, thanks for the idea, I like it. The second bottom comment, hmmm… I'll think about it. What is she, anyway? A being that can crossover other dimensions? And for your last comment, the Titans didn't know; they waited in their hiding places while Agents Goth and Tech strapped her in the table.**

**j158n- Thanks, I guess?**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Wait no more, my fair VGF; Faith has arrived! I stole that from Dr. Faith.**

**yuki100o- Don't worry, after this fiasco, they'll start doubting the agents. And yes, Wildfire is Starfire's long lost brother.**

**Blastburnman- Thaks for the OC. Hope you like how I portrayed him. He's the guy that was with Nyx.**

**Zaralann- Thank you.**

**shugokage- Why thank you, it was no problem at all.**

**jeanette9a- Yes you can. :D**

**unknown1124- Nope. She's an OC made by another Author.**

**FateOfChaos- Wait no more, my good friend!**

**Whatsup- The finals were a piece of cake, thanks! And I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kiki Wei- Wait no more, my good reader.**

**AkumanoshippoNiamh- Sure. Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, El Tigre and the rest are Ocs.**

**Snickerdoodle22- Wait no more!**

**Guest- Updated done!**

**Fan of All Crossover- Thanks!**

**Monkeygirlz3- Thank you. :D**

**Pinkie of the 4th wall- DESTROY WHACKY FRUITLOOP!**

**Blitzing Riptide- I'm glad you do. :D**

**The Virus- Jazz isn't talking to her parents. And I can't update everyday. I have other stories to worry about. But thanks for liking it.**

**Guest- Awesome Sauce!**

**DannyPFan- Thanks! I'm not that good, but thanks.**

**Snowleopard20- Kick some traitor butt!**

**And finish! By the way, I have a new poll concerning my other story. Please vote! See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys weren't waiting long. It's time once again for another crazy adventure of the Guardian of the Earth!**

Chapter 10: New Allies on Both Sides

The Titans and the three agents were chasing the pink dressed girl around the Tower, failing hilariously. After a few minutes, Beastboy turned pink and his ears became bunny ears, Raven was wearing a cheerleading outfit, Cyborg sprouted four extra arms and a mechanical tail, Starfire was wearing a frilly maid outfit and some fake cat ears, Robin looked like Elvis with an afro, Agent Goth was wearing a pink princess outfit, Agent Tech was wearing a loincloth and holding a wooden club and Valerie was wearing a red ballerina outfit.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" Agent Goth exclaimed, looking very demented in her princess outfit.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, you can't get me!" Nymph sang, blowing a raspberry at them.

Agent Goth chased her around the bizarre room; the sofa turned into a small chocolate volcano, the kitchen wares sprouted legs and wings, the fridge kept spitting out food, candy was raining from nowhere and cute little kittens and puppies were flying around.

Agent Goth slipped on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere and fell in the chocolate volcano.

"Hot! Hot!" She exclaimed, as she got out the volcano and wiped the hot chocolate off her.

Agent Tech tried to sneak behind her, his club raised. Suddenly, the puppies grabbed his club and pulled him away, much to his dismay.

"Hey! Let go you dumb mutts!" He exclaimed, starting a tug of war with the puppies.

Valerie chased Nymph around, dodging the flying kitchen wares. Just as she was about to grab her, Nymph vanished and suddenly, four arms grabbed her. She yelped when Cyborg started hugging her to death.

"Let me go!" Valerie exclaimed, trying to push the mechanical teen away from her.

"I can't!" Cyborg exclaimed as his extra arms started snuggling her. "Cut it out, you stupid arms!"

Instead of letting her go, the arms started tickling Valerie. She started laughing hysterically as the arms started traveling across her body.

"S-s-s-s-s-stophahahahahaha!" Valerie exclaimed, tears streaming out of her eyes. "C-c-c-c-cuthahaha ithahaha outpwahahaha!"

"I'm not doing this!" Cyborg exclaimed, trying to stop, but can't.

Meanwhile, Beastboy chased Nymph around the room, demanding her to change him back. She stuck her tongue at Beastboy, causing him to growl. When he was finally close enough, Beastboy pounce at Nymph, his arms open wide. Just as he was about to grab her, Nymph flew up and Starfire's dishes went splattered in Beastboy's face.

"AAAGH!" Beastboy exclaimed, spitting the strange jelly-like substance out of his mouth. "It burns!"

Raven flew after Nymph, looking very angry. She tried using her magic, but Nymph kept countering with her magic.

"You need better spells if you wanna beat me!" Nymph said as she turned the objects Raven threw at her into flowers. "How about you do some cheering."

Nymph hit Raven with a spell and suddenly, Raven started cheering.

"Two, four, six, eight," Raven started saying with a very forced smile, doing some poses. "Government stinks, Guardian's great!"

Nymph yelped when Robin managed to grab her.

"Got you!" Robin exclaimed. Suddenly, Nymph vanished in a puff of smoke and a guitar took her place. A spotlight appeared out of nowhere and Robin started dancing.

"What's going on!?" He exclaimed when he started doing the Funky Chicken. Then he started playing the guitar, singing very horribly.

"Encore! Encore!" Nymph applauded, sitting on the air, holding a video camera. She started when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Starfire staring at her.

"Wait!" Starfire exclaimed as Nymph tried to blast her with her colorful magic. "I do not wish to attack you. I only wish to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Nymph asked, juggling three kittens and a puppy.

"I wish to know where my brother is," Starfire said, pleading Nymph with her big eyes.

"Sorry, no can do," Nymph replied in a singsong voice. "As long as you're working with _them_-" she gave Agents Goth and Tech a dirty look, "-where your brother is top secret…who is your brother, anyway?"

"My brother is Wildfire," Starfire answered. Nymph stopped juggling and looked at Starfire.

"I do see some resemblance," she said, pinching Starfire's cheeks.

"Owww!" Starfire said as Nymph stretched her cheeks. "Please stop the pinching and stretching of my face!"

"But I still won't tell you," Nymph said, letting Starfire's face go. "Well, it's been swell, but I gotta run, my work here is done. Hehehe, rhymes."

She flew towards the window then she turned around and saluted them.

"Hope to see you again," she said, vanishing in a bright pink light. As soon as she was gone, everything went back from crazy to normal, except for the mess Nymph left. Luckily for them, their appearances went back to normal.

"What the heck just happened!?" Cyborg exclaimed, not noticing Valerie, who was still trap his arms.

"Um… Cyborg?" She said, blushing a bit. "Can you put me down now, please?"

Cyborg looked at her, surprised. Then he quickly put her down, blushing a bit.

"We don't have time to waste!" Agent Goth exclaimed, her face a little red from the hot chocolate. "We have to get that girl!"

"No," Robin said, looking at the agents, surprising them.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Agent Tech demanded.

"I mean we're not chasing anyone until we have some answers," Robin replied, glaring. He nodded at Raven. She quickly levitated the agents with her magic, surprising them.

"What are you doing?!" Valerie exclaimed, looking at Robin then at her teammates.

"Getting some answers," Robin replied, looking at the struggling agents.

_The Cave_

Guardian was typing something in the computer, studying the information he took from DalvCo., Terra, Dani, Wulf, Frostbite and Skulker were standing behind him.

"Finally, all the info we need to set our plans in motion," Guardian said, looking at his team.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Skulker asked, eager to begin the hunt.

"Hold your horses," Guardian replied, looking at the screen. "We still need-"

He was interrupted when they heard a ruckus outside the room. They quickly ran, ad flew, towards the ruckus. When they got there, they saw their teammates fighting three beings; an eight-year old girl dress like a Goth, casting purple rays at the ghosts, trapping them, a guy in all black wearing a black hood and domino mask, blocking the attack with a black shield, and a giant humanoid, bird-like creature was fighting Black Cuervo, Wildfire and El Tigre, managing to hold its ground against them.

"Wait!" The guy exclaimed, his shield not wavering. "We're not here to cause trouble!"

"Speak for yourself, Erebos," the girl said, her eyes filled with mischief. "I lived to cause trouble."

"Nyx!" Erebos groaned as the girl started chanting a spell.

"I don't know what you're planning, Dipstick," Ember said as she watched the girl. "But I ain't gonna stand here and wait!"

She charged at the girl, her guitar raised above her head. Before she could hit her, Nyx blasted her with a purple beam. Suddenly, Ember transformed into a giant, hideous monster, attacking her fellow ghosts.

"What is this thing!?" El Tigre exclaimed as he dodged the bird creature's sharp talons. Black Cuervo fired her missiles at the creature, but he quickly sliced them. Wildfire fired a barrage of Starbolts at it, but the creature shielded itself with its wings.

"Whatever this strange creature is, it is very formidable," Wildfire said as the creature shook of the attack.

Guardian ducked when Ember threw Box Ghost towards them.

"Better stop this before things get out of hand," he said, looking at the intruders. Guardian charged at them, firing a Ghost Ray at them. Erebos quickly blocked the attack with his shield.

"So you're the guy, huh?" He said as he looked at Guardian. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Let's see what you're really made of."

"Sounds good," Guardian replied, charging. The two guys started exchanging punches, unable to hit the other.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Guardian commented as he block a roundhouse kick.

"You're not half bad yourself, kid," Erebos commented, dodging Guardian's punches.

After a few minutes, they decided to end it with one hit. Guardian covered his fist with green energy and Erebos covered his with black energy. Just as the two fists were about to connect, a wall appeared between them. The moment the fists hit the wall, it exploded, pushing the two away from each other.

Frostbite managed to catch Guardian before he fell, Erebos, on the other hand, fell flat on his back, his companions not bothering to help him.

"Thanks for the help, Nyx," he said sarcastically as he helped himself up.

"What? You could take care of yourself," Nyx replied as she watched Ember punched Technus like a punching bag. Suddenly, a glowing giant net was thrown towards Nyx, Erebos and the giant bird.

Nyx chanted something and fired at the net, turning it into sand.

"Impressive, twerp," Skulker said as he watched his net crumble away. "But let's see what you can do against fifty missiles!"

As soon as he said that, his entire body was covered with missiles. Before he could fire them, Guardian quickly stopped him.

"No! No missiles!" Guardian exclaimed. "We just had this place remodeled!"

He quickly turned around fired an Ice Ray at the group before they could react, trapping them.

"Now," Guardian said as he walked towards them. "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"Well, I'm Nyx, Student of Chaos," Nyx introduced herself, not bothered by the cold. "And that big fella there is Ying, my familiar."

"And I'm Erebos," Erebos said. "We were sent by Clockwork to help you."

"Clockwork sent you?" Guardian said, looking surprise. He quickly shook it off. "Prove it."

Nyx pulled out a silver pocket watch that had Clockwork's initials etched on the lid. Guardian took it and studied it.

"Wulf, come here for a sec," Guardian said. Wulf walked towards him. "Smell it." Guardian said, holding the watch near Wulf's face. Wulf took it from Guardian and sniffed it.

"Does it belong to Clockwork?" Guardian asked as Wulf stopped sniffing it.

"_Jes, Guardian," _Wulf replied.

"Okay then," Guardian said, looking at the intruders. Suddenly, Klemper flew above him. He looked at the Ghost then at the ruckus that was still going on. The Outsiders were trying to contain the rampaging Ember-monster. "Can you turn her back to normal?" Guardian replied to Nyx.

"I could," Nyx replied. "But I'm unfortunately tied up."

Guardian sighed and fired a Ghost Ray at the ice, breaking it. Once she was freed, Nyx quickly changed Ember back to normal, who was strangling Johnny 13. Ember looked around the room, her hands still on Johnny's neck.

"…What just happened?" Ember asked, looking at them.

"Let…go…please…" Johnny said, his face slowly turning blue.

Ember considered releasing him for a moment before she let him go with a shrug.

"Okay, now that's over with, it's nice to meet you," Nyx said as the giant eagle monster shrank into a normal eagle.

"…Same here?" Terra greeted with a questioning tone.

After a few minutes of greetings and apologizing, a bright light appeared and Nymph appeared.

"Wow," she commented, looking at the mess. "What happened here? And who are they?" She pointed at Erebos and Nyx.

"Some new friends, I think," Guardian replied, looking at the floating fairy. "So, how'd the mission go?"

Nymph started laughing hysterically, holding her sides.

"It went according to plan," she said between gasps of air. "I should have a both a camera with me."

"Good job," Guardian said, smirking. Then he turned to the two trespassers. "Now, how did you find the Cave? There's no way you could have noticed the cloaking device and the doors were sealed shut."

"You have to thank my little birdie here," Nyx said, pointing at the eagle, who huffed indignantly. "He can bypass any security, from high-tech to magic locks."

"Really?" Guardian said, impressed. "Now that could be very useful…"

He turned to his attention to his team and called a team meeting. Everyone, including Nyx and Erebos, went inside their meeting room and looked at Guardian.

"Now then," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It's time to begin phase two."

_Wisconsin_

Vlad was sitting in his office, watching the news.

"…And in other news," the newswoman said as the screen showed Jump City. "The newly built DalvCo. in Jump City has been destroyed. Bystanders that witness the destruction has said that a group calling themselves the 'Outsiders' has fought the Titans and destroyed DalvCo. And other witnesses said that long lost hero Danny Phantom is the leader of this league if misfits. Here is a picture of the Outsiders."

A picture of Guardian and the Outsiders appeared next to the newswoman. Vlad, instead of feeling angry, looked at the team in interest.

"Seems like Daniel has gathered some new friends," he mused.

'But so have we," a voice said behind him. He turned around and found Slade standing on the corner.

"Ah, Slade," Vlad greeted, not surprised. "Did you get our new 'friends'?"

Slade pressed a button and the bookshelf went down, revealing a hidden door. When the doors opened, Vlad grinned evilly.

"Soon, Daniel will be in our clutches," he said as he turned into Plasmius, getting ready to set his plans motions. "So will the rest of the world."

**And now the show will truly begin! What are these 'friends' Vlad and Slade got? Will the Titans discover truth? And what is phase two? Review time!**

**blastburnman- No, Ying's the bird, not your OC.**

**AkumanoshippoNiamh- We've all done that before…Well, I only do that in my daydreams.**

**princessbinas- Thanks. That part was very epic.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- It's alright. I actually found out in the comics. I mean, who could have guess that Starfire has a brother?**

**jeannet9a- Wow. You should be a poet.**

**The Virus- I'll try, but it's not gonna be easy. In cased you haven't notice, I'm updating four other stories.**

**A- Thanks, glad you liked it. And who said there was only one spy?**

**yuki100o- Don't worry, there will be more!**

**Samtastic V2.0- You do know those were just rhetorical questions, right? Anyways, she's not the only spy, he took some info and these two are some other authors' Ocs.**

**Werido- Outsiders on the lead, and that's not a bad idea… And maybe I'll use him on my next crossover story that I was planning.**

**FateOfChaos- Thanks and just guess, there's no wrong answer. Actually there is…**

**Guest1- Well… he is more stiff than the YJ Robin.**

**CB13- Sorry, the Character meter is overloading, but don 't worry, I'll use them in my other crossovers, once I finish with the others, of course. Though I will use Red X.**

**nightmaster000- Woah, long review. Must be Christmas. Anyways, thanks, the answer is in this chapter, you'll find out in the future, thanks for the info on your Ocs, don't worry, I can make this work, and I decided not to use the comic. Too much characters could hurt the story.**

**Pokeshadow55- Thanks, glad you like it. And they're from DP.**

**Justus80- Well, she is a fairy/human hybrid. And maybe they'll be punished like that. And no, I am angry that Young Justice got cancelled.**

**HiddenPersonality2- Thanks and I will keep it up. It's gonna reach the moon.**

**Guest2- Half of them are Ocs. This is a fanfic, you know.**

**book phan44- Names have power, just ask Percy Jackson.**

**j158n- Yes, and there's another one.**

**EpikalStorms- Say with sugar and cherries on top with chocolate sprinkles and cookie dough.**

**Monkeygirlz3- Thanks for the compliment.**

**dmc fanboy- Hey, that's my talent; to write awesome, epic, out-of-this-world stories.**

**Well, time to do my homework. See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kamusta mga kaibigan ko? And if you guys understand what I just said, then you are awesome! If not, you are still awesome! Anywho, sit back and watch the story goes. Also a bit romance in the air.**

Chapter 11: Day Off

"Let us out of here!" Agent Goth demanded, her stuff on the other side of the glass. Agent Tech, on the other hand, seems to be panicking.

"Don't worry, my babies!" He exclaimed, pressing his face to the glass, looking at his gadgets longingly. "Daddy will be there soon!"

"Talk about obsessed," Beastboy whispered to Cyborg as Robin walked in the interrogation room.

After fighting Nymph yesterday, Robin decided to follow Raven's lead and question the two agents about Phantom. He didn't have any success yesterday, seeing how tired everyone was, thanks to the crazy, half-fairy hybrid. The two agents tried to escape, but Raven took all of their gear before they could act. Valerie asked Robin to let him go, but he refused to do it until they answered his questions.

"You're wasting your time, Wonder Boy!" Agent Goth said, glaring at Robin. "The real bad guy is out there, hiding!"

"We're not going anywhere until I get some answers," Robin retorted, glaring at them. "What's your real relation with Phantom?"

"We don't have any relations with him," Agent Goth replied. "We were just innocent bystanders who watched him _save the day._" She did the 'bunny ears' thing when she said that last part.

"If he was such a hero, then why do you hate him so much?" Robin asked, still glaring at them.

"Because…" She hesitated.

"Because what?" Robin asked, losing his patience.

"He did something we will never forgive," Agent Tech said, covering for Agent Goth.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"We don't want to talk about, alright?!" Agent Goth exclaimed.

"…Okay then," Robin said, thinking of another question. "Then why was he so angry at you?"

"…One year ago," Agent Goth replied, clasping her hands together. "Me and Agent Tech helped the GiW capture Phantom and sent him to their facility to be experimented on."

"Why?" Robin asked again, wondering how they could do such a thing.

"Because he's a threat!" Agent Goth answered. "If we just let him do what he wants, he will destroy us!"

"How do you know that?" Robin asked.

"We have our sources," Agent Tech said. "Now can I get my tech back?"

Robin looked at them and sighed. He stood up and exited the room. The two agents followed him but the door suddenly closed on their faces.

"Hey!" Agent Goth exclaimed, pounding on the door. "What's the big idea!"

"My babies!" Agent Tech screamed, kneeling in despair.

Valerie walked towards Robin, looking angry.

"Let them go, already!" She demanded, pointing at her teammates. "You have your answers!"

"Something just doesn't seem right…" Robin explained. Then he looked at Valerie. "What about you, Valerie. What's your reason?"

"I'm a Ghost Hunter," Valerie replied. "This is how I make a living."

"You seem to know a lot about Phantom," Robin said in suspicion.

"Me and him go way back," Valerie replied, shrugging. "We fought a few times, tried to blast him to pieces, get my revenge, etc…"

"You sound like you don't hate him anymore," Raven stated, looking at her.

"Well, after some time, I just, I don't know, got tired," Valerie said. "And besides, he's not that bad…okay maybe he's a little bad." She said after remembering the last five days they fought and almost got injured.

"What did Phantom took, anyway?" Cyborg asked, remembering their fight.

"Actually, I don't know," Valerie replied, thinking. "He knocked me out when we crashed to the other room."

"Whatever it is, it might be important," Robin said, thinking hard. "What I want to know is how he knew we were planning a trap."

"What?" Valerie said, surprised.

"What do you mean, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, curious.

"The way his…team attacked just then, it was liked he knew we were planning a trap and set up a trap for us," Robin explained.

"Wait," Beastboy said, scratching his head. "So he knew we set up a trap, so he set up a trap for us so when we trap him he would trap us…? My head hurts," he said, clutching his head.

"But how?" Cyborg asked, perplexed. "There's no way he could have figured it out."

"Unless he had a bug in the Tower," Robin guessed. He turned his attention to the others. "Search the Tower high and low."

They nodded and went looking around the Tower. Cyborg and Valerie looked on the basement, Starfire and Raven were searching on the roof, Robin was searching the halls and Beastboy was searching the living room, using a bloodhound's nose. After sniffing around, he started howling. The others quickly went towards him and saw Beastboy grabbing something inside the sofa.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, lifting he hand up.

"Uh…Beastboy?" Cyborg said, looking at the changeling's hand.

"Yeah?" Beastboy asked, looking at Cyborg.

"You're holding a moldy, piece of pizza," he replied in a deadpanned tone. Beastboy looked at his hand and quickly threw away the hairy, blue pizza with a yelp. He went back to the sofa and pulled out a small mic.

He handed the bug to Robin, who studied it intensely.

"He probably planted it here when he stole all that stuff," Robin guessed. "Maybe we can use this to find out where he is."

"Well?" Cyborg said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and crack that bug!"

Before Robin could react, the bug started shaking. Robin quickly dropped it as the bug suddenly gave a small puff.

"Well that was unexpected," Raven said after a moment of silence.

"I need some air," Valerie said with a sigh as she walked towards the door. "If you need me, I'll be in the city, flying."

The Titans watched her go and Robin gave a tired sigh.

"Perhaps we should turn the day the off, friend Robin?" Starfire suggested, looking at Robin's tired face.

"…You mean take the day off?" Robin guessed.

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have been working over yourself and you need to break something."

"Maybe she's right, Rob," Cyborg agreed. "We need a break, especially you. And besides, maybe we can have a better chance after taking a break."

"But what about them?" Robin said, pointing at the two Agents.

"They can't get out of that room," Cyborg said. Bragging a bit. "I designed it, after all."

Robin looked at his team, and did notice that they looked a bit tired.

"…Fine," he finally said, sighing. "Let's take the day off."

"Alright!" Beastboy cheered, fist pumping. "Let's go to the carnival!"

Meanwhile, Terra was dragging an annoyed fifteen-year old, his face covered by a blue hood. Behind them was a bunch of teenagers.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Guardian muttered, feeling different in his human form. He hadn't used that form for a while since he became Guardian.

"C'mon, D.," Terra said as she dragged 'D' along. "You said we can take a day off."

"Yeah, and you forced me to go along," Guardian muttered.

"C'mon, cuz," Dani said, walking besides El Tigre, who was in his alter ego Manny Rivera, Nymph, who was in her alter ego Sabrina Pratt, and Black Cuervo, who was dressed in black and purple and wearing a pair of shades. "Enjoy a little. Besides, tomorrow may be our last…"

"So let's enjoy today together," Sabrina said, skipping.

"This also a good opportunity for us to bond and get to know one another," Wildfire said, looking at the clothes he was wearing, a white shirt under an orange coat and a pair of jeans. "And to study your Earthly festivities."

"And what better way to study our Earthly activities than going to the carnival," Nyx said, Ying perched on her shoulder. "I always wanted to go to the carnival."

"Maybe Clockwork would allow you to go to one if you behave once in a while," Erebos said, wearing a ripped black shirt, ripped jeans and some metal accessories like spikes and chains.

"I'm a student of Chaos, Michael," Nyx retorted. "Asking me to behave is like asking Clockwork to do the hula,"

"Thank you for putting that very disturbing image in my head," Guardian said in a monotone, he's face looking very disturbed.

"Happy to help," Nyx said, grinning.

Guardian looked at the two new members of the team, who was quickly liked by the others. He chuckled when he remembered how easily the others accepted them, even after the whole fiasco they caused.

Guardian sighed. He still remembered how Terra and the others forced him to go with them to the carnival…

_Flashback…_

"…And that's the plan," Guardian said, looking at the Outsiders with a determined expression. "I'm not gonna lie to you…we may not survive this mission and you can back away now while you have the chance."

Everyone looked at each other before replying.

"When do we start hunting?" Skulker said, cracking his knuckles. "I've been itching for actions for days."

"Finally that psycho's gonna get it," Ember said, holding her guitar.

"Awesome!" El Tigre said, his eyes shinning with excitement. "We get to blow things up!"

"And you could die," Black Cuervo added. "Which could actually be good."

"I was right," Nyx said, her eyes gleaming with a combination of glee and mischief. "You are fun to hang out with."

Ying looked at his master with a disapproving looked, which Nyx ignored. Erebos sighed like he was used to the young girl's love for mischief.

"It will be a great honor fighting alongside you, Great One," Frostbite said with pride.

Guardian looked at his team, feeling grateful. He was asking them to risk their life and here they are, going with him all the way.

"We'll strike the day after tomorrow," Guardian said, looking at them. "Until then, do whatever you guys want."

Everyone started murmuring and left to do their own thing. Guardian started walking towards the computer when Terra and Dani appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Danny," Dani said, smiling. "There's a carnival in town and me, Terra and the others are going. Wanna come along?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Guardian said, looking at them.

"Oh c'mon, Guardian!" Terra said, tugging his arm. "You could use some fun."

"Yes, Guardian," Wildfire agreed. "Come join us to this carnival."

"But I'm busy," Guardian said.

"How about we vote then," Nymph suggested, grinning. "Who wants Guardian to join us?"

Immediately, all the hands except Erebos', Black Cuervo's and Guardian's were up in the air.

"It's decided," Terra said, grabbing Guardian's arm. "You're coming with us whether you want to or not!"

She dragged the reluctant halfa, who sighed in defeat. The others followed them, half of them chuckling in amusement.

_Flashback End…_

Guardian felt a tug on his arm and saw Terra pulling him towards the carnival. He looked at her and saw her smile at him. Guardian smiled a little, deciding that maybe he could use some fun.

The group split up after arriving at the carnival. Dani, Sabrina and Black Cuervo went to the game booths, Manny and Wildfire went to the House of Mirrors, and Erebos and Nyx went to the food booths.

"So…" Guardian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you wanna do?"

Meanwhile, the Titans were enjoying the carnival; Cyborg and Beastboy were riding the roller coaster, Raven was walking on her own, and Robin and Starfire were walking around the booths.

"Are you enjoying the carnival, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, finishing her cotton candy.

"Actually, I am," Robin said, smiling a bit. "Thanks for suggesting this, Star."

"I welcome you, friend Robin," Starfire said, smiling back at him. She looked around the carnival and noticed something interesting.

"Friend Robin, what is that?" She asked, pointing at the House of Mirrors.

"That's the House of Mirrors," Robin replied. "It's a place full of, you know, mirrors."

"Can we go?" She asked.

Robin nodded and Starfire started pulling him towards it.

Raven was wandering around the place, looking for a quiet place. While walking, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widen when she felt something familiar.

"What was that?" She asked, looking around. There was no doubt about it. She felt the presence of Trigon.

And it's nearby.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beastboy was walking around, Cyborg carrying a lot of food.

"What should we ride next?" Beastboy asked as Cyborg devoured ten chilidogs at once.

"How about the Bumper Cars?" Cyborg suggested, licking the chili off his fingers.

Before Beastboy could reply, he froze.

"B.B.?" Cyborg said when he noticed his friend suddenly stopped. "You still in there?"

Suddenly, Beastboy turned into a dog and started running towards the other direction.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed in surprise, chasing after him. "Where are you going?!"

Meanwhile, Guardian and Terra were on the Ferris Wheel, enjoying the view.

"Wow," Terra said, leaning on her seat. "Look at the stars."

"Yeah," Guardian said, smiling. "It's beautiful. Remember that every night we would stargaze before going to bed?"

"Sure do," Terra said, smiling at the memories. "That was when you told me you wanted to become an astronaut."

Guardian smiled, remembering how happy and safe he felt that time. He suddenly remembered something in his pocket.

"By the way, Terra," Guardian said as he grabbed something in his pocket. "I found something neat in the cave a while back."

He pulled out a silver butterfly hairclip and showed it to Terra. Her eyes widen when she saw it.

"That's mine," she said as Guardian handed it to her. "I thought I'd never see it again."

Her eyes started watering a bit as she quickly hugged Guardian.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Um…you're welcome?" Guardian said as Terra let him go. "That hairclip must be very important to you."

"It is," Terra said, looking at it. "My mom gave it before she…left."

"Sorry," Guardian said, looking down. "You two must have been close."

"We were," she said, smiling a bit.

Guardian suddenly took the hairclip from Terra and gently put it on her hair.

"You look beautiful," Guardian said as he looked at Terra. She blushed at the compliment, giving a small smile.

"Thank you," Terra said, grateful.

Suddenly, the two found themselves leaning at each other, their noses almost touching.

"Hey…Danny?" Terra said as they leaned closer. "What are we going to do after this?"

"…I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Guardian replied, smelling the scent from her hair. They closed their eyes as their lips were about to touch.

Suddenly, there was loud thump on top of them and the carriage started shaking.

"What was that?" Terra said, looking around.

Before Guardian could reply, a green gorilla came bursting through the door. It roared at Guardian before turning into Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" Terra exclaimed.

"Don't touch her!" He exclaimed at Guardian, turning into a bull and charging at him. He rammed Guardian through the window before he could react.

"Guardian!" Terra exclaimed as she watched the two boys fall.

Guardian quickly transformed as the bull turned into a gorilla, grabbing and punching Guardian as they fell.

"Let me go, you smelly ape!" Guardian exclaimed to the gorilla, who just snarled in response. The two landed on a booth, causing the people to run in panic.

Meanwhile, in the House of Mirrors, Starfire was looking at a very tall and skinny version of herself.

"This Mirror House is very confusing," she said as Robin looked at a short and fat version of himself.

"That's the point, Star," Robin said, laughing at the mirror.

As they walked through the halls, they heard someone laughing. They went to the source and found a Mexican boy flexing his arms in front of a mirror and a guy with red hair who was looking at his reflection with a curious expression.

"Check this out, man," Manny said, doing a pose. "I'm so macho."

"This mirror is very misleading," Wildfire said, looking at a bobble-head version of himself. He looked at another mirror and saw himself looking like his sister.

"Wildfire?" The reflection said, causing Wildfire to turn around and saw Starfire looking at him with a shock expression. Behind her, Robin was looking at him and Manny, surprise to see them here.

"Hey, Wildfire!" Manny said, turning around. "Check this ou-,"

He stopped when he noticed the two Titans standing in front of them.

Robin quickly snapped out of it and pulled a Bo Staff.

"Freeze!" He exclaimed, pointing his Bo Staff at them.

"Run!" Manny exclaimed, grabbing Wildfire and dashing away from them. Robin and Starfire quickly followed them. They chased the two through the halls, making sure they don't mistake them for the reflections.

After awhile, Manny and Wildfire stopped in a room with mirrors. Behind them, Robin and Starfire and entered the room and blocked the exit.

They were trapped.

"Nowhere to run," Robin said, looking at Manny and Wildfire. "Give up and tell us where Phantom is."

"Not a chance, bird boy," Manny said as he raised his shirt to reveal a belt buckle with a letter T. He spun the buckle around and with a flash of green light, he transformed into El Tigre. "We ain't going without a fight!"

Wildfire reluctantly aimed his glowing hands at Robin and Starfire.

"Let us go and we will not harm you," he said.

"Sorry," Robin said. "But you're coming with us."

Meanwhile, Raven was looking for the source of the feeling. While searching, she noticed two strange people, a guy who looked like a cross between a Goth and a punk and an eight-year old girl with a fierce looking eagle on her shoulder.

Suddenly, she felt it. She stared at the guy and could sense Trigon's power in him. She could also feel chaotic power emitting from the girl. Raven slowly made her way towards them, trying not to alert them.

The eagle suddenly looked at Raven with intelligent eyes. It nudged on the girl. The girl suddenly looked behind her and saw Raven before giving a mischievous smile.

Nyx tapped Erebos back, causing him to look at her.

"What?" Erebos asked, chewing on a hotdog.

"Guess who's here?" Nyx said.

"I know she's here," Erebos said, glancing at Raven. "I could practically sense his power in her."

"So are you gonna say hi?" Nyx said, grinning. "She is your little sister."

"Forget it, Nyx," Erebos said, knowing what Nyx was up to. "Let's go before she notices us."

"Too late," Nyx said as she saw Raven running towards them.

Erebos groaned and grabbed Nyx and bolted away before Raven could get to them. Just as he thought he lost her, a couple of crates covered with black energy blocked their way. Erebos turned around and saw Raven floating towards them.

"Don't worry," she said as she landed in front of them. "I'm not here to fight."

"Aww," Nyx complained. Suddenly, Erebos dropped her, causing her to land with a painful grunt. "Hey! That hurts!"

Erebos ignored her and watched Raven cautiously.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What connection do you have with Trigon?" She replied.

"The same as you, I guess," Erebos replied. He showed her his arm and showed a very familiar symbol that looked like it was burned in his skin.

Raven's eyes widen as she stared at Trigon's symbol.

"Nice to meet you, sis," Erebos said, lowering his arm. "And while you're here, we need to talk."

Meanwhile, Dani, Sabrina and Black Cuervo were running towards the Ferris Wheel, hearing the commotion that was happening there. They ran through the panicking crowds, easily avoiding them.

They stopped when they saw Guardian fighting an angry green gorilla. The gorilla kept throwing barrels and crates at Guardian, who either fired or dodged them. Guardian punched and kicked at the gorilla, but it just shook it off.

Before Guardian could attack, a green sonic wave hit him from behind. He fell on the ground, his ears ringing from the attack. He turned around and saw Cyborg standing there, his cannon humming with energy.

"Booyah!" He exclaimed. "Finally got him!"

Guardian tried to stand up, but Beastboy turned in a rhino and rammed him through the booths.

"Hey!" Dani exclaimed, going ghost. "Leave my cousin alone!"

She flew at Cyborg, who heard her. He quickly jumped away as Dani aimed a punch at him. He tried to fire his cannon when a pink ray suddenly hit his arm. His cannon started firing gumballs much to his dismay.

"What the?" He exclaimed, looking at his arm. He heard someone giggling on top of him. Cyborg looked up and saw Nymph and Black Cuervo fly above him.

"Long time, no see Borgy," Nymph said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You again!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Oh, it's payback time!"

Meanwhile, Guardian finally managed to throw the rhino away from him after smashing through a lot of food and game booths.

The rhino turned back into Beastboy as Guardian removed the sauce and grease by turning intangible.

"I don't know what you want-," Beastboy said.

"You don't even know what to know," Guardian interrupted.

"-but I won't let you control Terra any longer!" Beastboy finished.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm controlling Terra," Guardian retorted. "I helped her and all you did is left her! The reason why she's helping me is because you abandoned her! Just like those traitors!"

Before Beastboy could react, he suddenly started sinking. He looked down and saw that the ground he was standing on turned into quicksand.

"What happened to the ground!" He exclaimed, struggling.

"Guardian!" A voice above him exclaimed. Beastboy looked up and saw Terra floating towards Guardian. She jumped off the rock and quickly ran towards Guardian and wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Guardian replied. "C'mon! We have to get the others and get out of here!"

"Terra! Wait!" Beastboy exclaimed, trying to get out of the quicksand.

Terra ignored him and followed Guardian towards the ruckus.

Inside the House of Mirrors, El Tigre and Wildfire were fighting Robin, who seemed to be holding his ground very well. Starfire tried to stop them, not wanting to fight her brother.

"Please, friends!" She exclaimed, trying to calm them down. "Let us calm down and talk this over."

"Sorry," El Tigre said to Starfire, firing his claws at Robin. "But there's nothing to talk about!"

Robin dodged the claw and threw a Birdarang at El Tigre, who barely dodged it. Suddenly, Robin appeared in front of him and whacked him with his Bo Staff. El Tigre flew towards one of the mirrors, breaking it in the process.

Before Robin could react, a green Starbolt suddenly hit him on the side. He fell towards the ground, groaning in pain.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, running towards him. She looked at his brother, who was helping El Tigre up.

"We must go back to Guardian, El Tigre," Wildfire said as El Tigre rubbed his head.

"Good idea," he agreed.

Wildfire grabbed El Tigre by the arms and flew through the ceiling, making a small hole.

"Brother…" Starfire said sadly. She turned her attention back to Robin, who was getting up. "Wait friend Robin! You should rest!"

"No time," Robin said, ignoring the pain. "Phantom's here. We have to hurry!"

Starfire reluctantly nodded and helped Robin up. She flew towards the hole Wildfire made, holding Robin's arms.

On the other side of the carnival, Raven stared at Erebos, not believing what she just learned.

"You mean we were being fooled all along?" She said, angrily.

"I promise you, I'm telling the truth," Erebos said. "You've been helping the wrong people."

"Yeah," Nyx said, stroking Ying. "You better tell the others. It'll cause so much trouble!"

"Don't mind her," Erebos said with a sigh. "She likes making trouble."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Raven demanded.

"That's for you to decide," Erebos said, looking at the direction where the ruckus is happening. "Sorry, but this is where we part. My allies need me."

Before Raven could reply, Erebos and Nyx were suddenly surrounded by a shadow and vanished.

Raven looked at the spot and grabbed her communicator. She needed to contact Robin, and fast.

Guardian and Terra flew towards the ruckus, getting there as fast as they can. Finally, they reached the fight and saw Dani, Nymph and Black Cuervo fighting Cyborg, who seems to be faring well. He managed to avoid some of their attacks and countering by throwing crates at them.

Guardian fired an Ice Ray at him, surprising him.

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed as his body was suddenly encased in ice.

"Guardian!" Dani exclaimed as she saw Guardian and Terra flying towards them. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," he replied, landing in front of her. "Where are the others?"

"Over here!" A voice above them exclaimed. They looked up and Wildfire carrying El Tigre.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of them. The shadow dissolved, revealing Erebos and Nyx.

"Aw man!" Nyx exclaimed, looking around. "We miss all the fun!"

"Good," Guardian said, glad that everyone is here. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Allow me," Erebos said, spreading his arms. A shadow suddenly surrounded them and teleported them away.

Robin, who just arrived with Starfire, ran towards the shadow before it vanished, his arm outstretched. He was too slow. The shadow vanished as he was about to touch it.

Robin screamed in frustration, kicking the dirt. Starfire was using her powers to melt the ice off Cyborg. A minute later, Beastboy walked towards them, his body covered with dirt.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator started beeping. He grabbed it and opened it. He saw Raven, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Robin," she said. "We have to go back to Titan's Tower."

"Why?" Robin asked, feeling like today can't get any worse.

Boy he was wrong.

**Wow, this was longer than I thought. Hope you guys liked it. Next time, The Titans will finally know the truth and Guardian will finally set his plans into motion. The final battle is fast approaching. Review time!**

**princessbinas- Thanks and yeah, I kinda noticed. BTW, thanks for the idea you gave my in the other review.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Some friendships starts like that.**

**nightmaster000- They'll find a way to worm out, but the truth will be revealed in the next chapter. And thanks. Well, just search Hal Specter and replace all the colors with black and white. And the Titans already met Aqualad and Bumblebee, if that counts. And the news will get plenty of attention and maybe on the next chapter. And hey' it's the media, they always get picture. And I think you already saw them bonding in this chapter. And no, he's not gonna kill them. This is still a K-rated story. He's just gonna maim them. Yes, his new 'friends' are gonna surprise you. And thanks, I like a little humor on the side. And the attack took place in the day and halfway in this chapter is night. Thanks for the long review.**

**Dphantom5221- Thanks, you're awesome, too.**

**Weirdo- May your ghost rest in piece.\**

**dmc fanboy- Hey, that's what names are for. And don't worry, I got plenty of ideas.**

**Little miss BANANA HEAD- Don't worry, I do that with other stories.**

**Justus80- Sorry, no anime, just pure cartoony goodness.**

**The Virus- Thanks, I'm happy that you love them. They are my pride and joy. And if you infect me, this story dies, so think about that, hehehe.**

**FateOfChaos- Half right and the other half will blow your mind away.**

**Kiki Wei- Wait no more, my friend.**

**j158n- Well there two spies and you are right about one of them and wrong with the other. And they are the brains of the team. And thank you.**

**jeanette9a- Thanks I love randomness.**

**book phan44- What's that? Is it a school?**

**goodgirl275- I'll see what I can do.**

**Yin and Yang- Thanks, I'm glad I'm not the only one with an alternative personality.**

**Invader Random Phantom- Well, here you go. Read to your heart's content.**

**Lainee- I will.**

**Phew! That's that. Anywho, see you guys later! Mamaya ulit sa Guardian of the Earth!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's good to be back! I miss writing, even though it was just a week. Now then, are you ready to rumble!? Warning: Extreme fluffiness ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 12: Dawn of Battle

The Teen Titans were making their way back to the Tower, going as fast as they can.

"I can't believe we were tricked by those agents!" Beastboy exclaimed as they arrived at the Tower.

"This time we're getting answers," Robin said as they entered the living room. Just as the door opened, Valerie came flying towards them. Robin quickly ducked and Valerie slammed into Cyborg.

"Ow…" Cyborg said as he and Valerie stood up.

"Look out!" Valerie exclaimed, pointing at a large purple diamond. The others quickly jumped away as Raven made a shield to block it. The purple projectile hit the shield and it shattered in impact. Raven was pushed back and almost fell.

"Dudes, what is that?" Beastboy asked, pointing at the problem. In the middle of the room, a giant figure riding a black horse with wings was looking at them. It was wearing black armor surrounded with purple flames and it was holding a green sword.

"He's the Fright Knight," Raven said with awe.

"What is a fright knight?" Starfire asked.

"He's the Spirit of Halloween," Raven said, looking at the Fright Knight. "He's a Ghost, like Phantom."

"How would you know?" Cyborg asked.

"I read," Raven replied simply.

"What's he doing here, anywhere?" Beastboy asked.

"We'll find that after we take him down," Robin said, pulling out the Ecto Bo Staff. "Titans, go!"

"No, wait!" Valerie exclaimed as the Titans charged at the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight simply swatted them aside like flies with one arm.

"Foolish mortals," he said, looking at the Titans. "You are no match against the Fright Knight. I would finish you now, but I have already finished my master's orders."

After that, the Fright Knight flew away, phasing through the ceiling.

"I'm really starting to hate losing," Beastboy said as he rubbed his head.

"You and me both," Cyborg agreed, rubbing his sore butt.

"What's going on here?" Robin said, looking at the ceiling. "First Terra joins Phantom, then he formed a team of his own, Starfire's brother is with them and now two agents are working with the enemy."

"Looks like he was right," Raven said.

"Who was right?" Robin asked, looking at Raven.

"My brother that I never met before," Raven replied in a monotone. "He told me about the agents and about the GiW. He also told me about Valerie."

"About me what?" Valerie asked.

"Stop pretending," Raven said. "Erebos told me everything."

"Who's Erebos?" Valerie asked, looking very nervous.

Everyone looked at her, causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…Look! A ghost!" Valerie exclaimed, pointing behind them.

"Where?" Beastboy asked, looking behind him.

Everyone stared at him, not believing that he actually fell for the oldest trick in the book. Valerie used this distraction as an opportunity to run for it. She was just and inch away from the door when a giant black hand grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey! Let go!" She exclaimed, struggling to get free.

Raven put her on a chair and tied her up with magic. Valerie kept on struggling but finally gave up.

"What's going on here?" Robin said to Valerie. "And we want to truth."

Valerie sighed in defeat, seeing that she was trapped.

"Fine," she said, looking down. "I'll tell you everything. Just let me get something in my suit."

"Why?" Robin demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"It'll explain everything," Valerie replied, looking earnestly.

Raven looked at Robin, who nodded. She released Valerie's one arm. She grabbed something from and accidentally dropped something.

"Flash grenade!" Robin exclaimed as he quickly covered his eyes. The Titans quickly covered their eyes as the flash grenade released a strong flash of light. Once the light was cleared, they looked around and saw that Valerie was gone.

"Great," Cyborg said sarcastically. "Now we're back to square one."

"Not exactly," Raven replied, looking at her friends. "I know where Phantom is going tomorrow."

"Then we better get ready," Robin said, slamming his fist to his palm. "Where is he heading?"

"He's heading to Wisconsin," Raven replied.

_The Cave…_

"So much for a fun time," Guardian said as he and his friends were tending their injuries. They were healing very fast thanks to Frostbite, who was good at healing injuries.

"Well, at least we had a good time," Dani said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Until they showed up at least," Black Cuervo added.

"Yeah, well they probably thought twice after losing to us twice!" El Tigre boasted, his head covered with bandages.

"Doctor, I think his mouth is injured," Black Cuervo said to Frostbite with an innocent expression.

Frostbite looked at her before shrugging and started covering El Tigre's mouth, much to his dismay. He tried to get the bandage off his face, but it was tied on to well.

"That's better," Black Cuervo said, smirking at the angry tiger.

"I wanna go back to the carnival!" Nyx exclaimed.

"Forget it," Erebos said, crossing his arms. "The last thing we need is for you to cause a big ruckus before tomorrow."

The eagle nodded, agreeing with Erebos. Before Nyx could reply, a new voice interrupted her.

"Nice place you got here," the voice said. Everyone stared at the newcomer and everyone, except Guardian, Erebos and Nyx, gasped. The Red Huntress was leaning on a wall, looking at the Outsiders.

They quickly shook their surprise and got in the defensive.

"You! How'd you find this place!?" Terra demanded, her hands glowing yellow.

"Easy there Terra," Guardian said, walking towards Valerie. "She's one of us."

"Guess my covers blown," Valerie said. "Did you do your part of the deal?"

"Don't worry," Guardian said, waving his hand. "Your dad's safe and sound. Vlad can't find him."

"Thanks," Valerie said, looking relieved. "Spying on that Fruitloop was hard enough, but spying on an entire organization was torture!"

"Hang on a second," Nymph said, looking at Guardian and Valerie, her head turning from left to right. "You mean _she's_ the spy? Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys didn't ask," Guardian replied like it was simple.

Everyone, except Erebos and Nyx, gave him a look that said 'seriously'. Nyx was chuckling with amusement.

"Guardian speaks the truth," Wildfire said. "We did not ask who his spy was."

"Well, since your cover's blown and you have nowhere to go," Guardian continued, looking at Valerie. "Welcome to the Outsiders."

"Great," Valerie said sarcastically. "Another crazy team with crazy people."

"She's gonna fit in just fine," Nymph commented, crossing her arms.

"I'm still mad at you for that ballerina outfit," Valerie said, glaring at Nymph.

"But you were so cute in it!" Nymph squealed.

"Anyway," Guardian said before Valerie could reply. "Tomorrow's a big day and we need all the strength we need."

"But it's only ten o'clock," El Tigre said as he ripped the bandage around his mouth.

Guardian ignored him and continued talking.

"We strike at dawn. Dani, take Valerie to a room," he said, looking at his cousin.

"Sure," Dani said, floating towards Valerie. "C'mon, Val."

"By the way, Phantom," Valerie said, looking at Guardian.

"It's Guardian, Val," Guardian said.

"Whatever," Valerie said. "It seems like you and your crew are popular."

She pulled out a newspaper and threw it to Guardian, who caught it. He raised his eyebrows when he read the headlines: Return of the Phantom.

"Check the news," Valerie suggested, walking with Dani through the entrance.

Terra walked towards the computer, searching for today's news. On the screen, a female reporter appeared in front of the carnival.

"…And the resident heroes, the Teen Titans, have once again lost to Amity Park's former hero, Danny Phantom, and his band of Metahumans. This is the list of known Metahumans that are part of Phantom's Team; El Tigre and Black Cuervo of Miracle City, Dani Phantom, and former Teen Titan, Terra."

"Hey! How come I wasn't mentioned?!" Nymph exclaimed. "I'm the one who made fun of the Titans!"

"Cool!" El Tigre cheered. "We're famous!"

"I don't think we're famous in a good way," Terra commented, looking worried. "Now everyone in the world knows who we are."

"You're overreacting, Terra," Nymph said.

_Miracle City…_

"See! I told you!" An old man wearing a big sombrero exclaimed. "Manny would become a super villain!"

"No!" A man wearing a white suit, golden boots and a red mask exclaimed. "He must be in undercover! He is a true hero to take that risk!"

"No, he's a villain!" Puma Loco shouted to his superhero son.

"Hero!" White Pantera shouted back to his super villain dad.

"Villain!"

"Hero!"

"Villain!"

"Hero!"

"Hero!"

"Villain!...Ack!" White Pantera exclaimed as he walked into Puma Loco's trap.

Meanwhile, inside a bird shaped tower, two women were talking about the news.

"Why is Zoe with that Rivera brat?!" Voltura said, looking at the giant screen. "She didn't told me about that!"

"Perhaps she is planning to get her vendetta," Lady Gobbler said. "Gaining his trust then strike when he least suspected."

"Yes," Voltura said, calming down. "She has made me proud. Go and get your vendetta, Zoe."

"Vendetta!" The two bird-themed villainesses exclaimed.

_Amity Park…_

"Danny Phantom's back!" The students cheered, parading around the small town.

Banners with Danny's face and logo were waved by the jocks, cheerleaders were cheering Danny's name, kids were dressed up like him and a few adults even joined in the fun.

Inside the new Fenton Works, two figures were standing behind a window, preparing themselves.

_Watch Tower…_

"Seems like the Teen Titans have their plate full," Superman commented as he and the other Leaguers watched the news.

"This Danny Phantom seems like a force to be reckon with," Green Lantern said. "Forming and leading a team of his own takes a lot of experience."

"Are we done?" Batman said with a hint of impatience. "I have more important things to do than watch this."

Batman stood up and exited the room, the others looking at his retreating form.

"That was a surprise," Martian Manhunter commented.

"You can't blame him, J'onn," Wonder Woman said, looking worried. "Bruce is worried about Jason. The kid's been missing for days."

"He's not the only one who's missing a sidekick," Hawkgirl commented, looking at Green Arrow and then at Flash, who was just sitting on a chair, not talking. "Green Arrow and Flash has been worried sick about their sidekicks as well. They've been searching for Speedy and Kid Flash for days."

"Do you think there's some kind of connection?" Green Lantern said, looking at the news.

Everyone thought about it. Nobody had an answer.

_The Cave…_

"You know, I look good in the camera," Nyx said, flipping her hair.

"But I look great!" El Tigre exclaimed, flexing his arms around. "I was born to be on T.V."

"Yeah, born to look like a clown," Black Cuervo said. El Tigre glared at her while the others chuckled.

"Enough already," Guardian said before El Tigre could retort. "Go to bed and get a goodnight's sleep."

"Or what?" Nyx challenged, crossing her arms.

"Or this," Guardian said as he turned intangible and overshadowed Nyx. The girl's eyes turned neon green and she started acting like a monkey and making duck noises. After a few seconds, Guardian flew out of Nyx and smirked at her shocked expression.

"Can you do that again?" Erebos asked, giving off an amused smile.

"No!" Nyx exclaimed before Guardian could reply. "Okay, we'll go to bed!"

With a wave of her arms, everyone, except Guardian, was teleported towards their room. Guardian smirked as he teleported to his room.

Once he was inside, he took of his cloak, boots and gauntlets and jumped in his bed, sighing tiredly.

"Acting tough sure is hard," he muttered in his pillow. "No wonder bird boy is so stressed."

Just as Guardian closed his eyes, there was knocked on his door. He quickly regained his posture and walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" He asked, scratching his eye.

"Terra," a voice replied behind the door.

"Terra who?" Guardian asked again.

"Will you please open the door?" Terra said in an annoyed voice.

Smirking, Guardian opened the door and saw Terra, who looked nervous.

"Something wrong, Terra?" Guardian asked in a worried tone.

"Can I come in?" Terra asked, looking down.

Confused, Guardian reluctantly let her in. Terra closed the door and faced Guardian.

"So…is something wrong?" Guardian asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Um…I know this might sound weird," Terra said nervously. "But…can I…sleep with you?"

Guardian's eye widened and he looked at Terra with disbelief.

"What was that?" Guardian asked, looking down.

"You know, sleep with you on the same bed," Terra replied, blushing. "Like last time when there was a storm."

Guardian blushed deeply as he remembered that night.

"Um…I'm not sure that's a good ide-" Guardian said, but he stopped when Terra gave him the puppy face. Guardian sighed in defeat and nodded.

The two climbed on the bed and Guardian turned off the light. Guardian was trying to calm his heart, but it just started beating harder when Terra wrapped her arms around him.

"Guardian?" Terra asked, looking at Guardian.

"Y-yeah?" Guardian asked, trying to calm down.

"What are you going to do after this?" Terra asked.

"…I'm going to disappear," Guardian replied, looking at the ceiling. "In a place where no one will bother me. A place where I can be safe."

"Can I come with you?" Terra asked, looking hopefully at Guardian.

"I was kinda hoping you would," Guardian said, smiling a bit at Terra.

Terra smiled at him and tightened her grip. Then before Guardian could react, Terra kissed him on the lips. Guardian's face became beet red and his heart started tap dancing. After he got over his surprise, he slowly returned the kiss.

"Goodnight, Guardian," Terra said as they ended the kiss. She snuggled on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight…" Guardian said as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"…I love you…" he whispered before closing his eye.

Terra smiled as she heard him said that.

_Later…_

The sky was orange as the sun started rising. The Outsiders were in front of the cave, the air shimmering with anticipation. Guardian was looking at his team, carrying a backpack.

"It's time," he said in a grave voice. "Outsiders, move out…And good luck."

Everyone nodded and left towards their destinations; Nymph teleported with Dani, Black Cuervo, El Tigre, Wildfire, Dora, Frostbite, Youngblood, Box Ghost and Spectra to Fenton Works; Nyx used her abilities and teleported with Ying, Erebos, Technus, Klemper, Bertrand, Walker, Bullet, Johnny 13 and Kitty to the Guys in White; and Wulf ripped a portal from thin air and entered it with Guardian, Terra, Skulker, Ember, Valerie and Cujo.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were flying towards Wisconsin in the T-ship.

"So, what's the plan?" Cyborg asked, looking at Robin.

"We go there and stop whatever's going to happen," Robin replied.

"And who are we going to stop?" Raven asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Robin replied. "Full speed ahead, Cyborg!"

The T-ship flew towards Wisconsin, unaware of the battle they were going to.

**(Dramatic music)**

**The battle is about to start! Hero, villain, ghost, human, metahuman and between will collide and the destiny of the world hangs in the balance. Will Guardian succeed or will he fail and return to his prison? Find out next time! By the way, what time is it? Review Time!**

**Lord Jace- Be disappointed no more! Here's a little DxT moment.**

**Justus80- I said last **_**battle, **_**not chapter. Don't worry, there's plenty more chapters.**

**Yin and Yang- No, he's more annoying. And are you two trembling with painful anticipation? I know I am.**

**Sportsman- That's a secret that will be revealed in the future.**

**dmc fanboy- Tell me about it. I hate it when good stories abruptly stop. And don't worry, I have a very long list. And it's still growing.**

**BayanKolpatrolMo- Salamat. Buti na lang may ibang Pilipino ditto sa Fanfic. Ingat!**

**Dragonian Master- Sorry. My Tagalog is a little rusty here in the U.S.**

**book phan44- Oh! I see. Thanks!**

**princessbinas- It's fun to read while listening to music.**

**RCRC36- I will make more until the end of the story!**

**The Virus- You're right about one of them. Hehehe. This story is full of surprises. **

**nightmaster000- Yup, except for the betrayal part, of course. He's plan is so big, it's big. And yes, Clockwork doing the hula is weird. And funny. And yes, no one, but me, saw that coming. The Titans were shocked when two of their members' siblings are part of the Outsiders. And Robin has too much in his plate, so he forgets. The Titans are surprised when Raven told them the truth. And I haven't thought that far yet. And yes, more TT enemies will appear.**

**Thanks for the review. I like long reviews.**

**Kiki Wei- If you love that, you're going to go crazy with this!**

**Invader Random Phantom- Me to, except I explode with boredom.**

**Weirdo- Well, you're name is Weirdo, So I guess it is weird.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- That moment will come sooner than later. Ta ta.**

**FateOfChaos- Thanks, mademoiselle. This story is my most popular one, yet.**

**goodgirl275- I'm just glad you love it.**

**Pokeshadow55- Thanks. Great to see someone who understands it.**

**vickydd- I will, and I cliffys! Well, except when I'm doing it, hehehe.**

**Blak-ice- Be prepared to be baffled by the approaching battle.**

**Laineelovesdanny- Update complete! Enjoy!**

**Mullkkkkkk- Say pretty please.**

**Well, that's about it. As much as I love writing, I have summer school, so I won't update as much as I want. How cruel the school can be! Well, see you later!**


	14. Extra Chapter

**Yes! Summer school is over! As a treat, this chapter is an extra chapter! In this chapter, we see how Danny Phantom became the Guardian. Enjoy! By the way, this happens two months after Guardian meets Terra.**

Extra Chapter: How It All Began

Danny was sitting on a rock and staring at the rising sun, the light reflecting from his one eye. He gave a sigh and scratched his scarred eye. Even with his enhance healing abilities, he still can't see from his left eye.

_Why… _Danny thought angrily, looking on the ground. _Why did they did they betray me? I thought they were my friends._

"Danny?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Terra, his new companion. "Are you crying?"

Surprised, Danny felt a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped the tear away.

"No I'm not," Danny said. "I'm…sweating through my eyes."

"Okay…" Terra said, feeling an awkward atmosphere. "Well…I made breakfast. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Danny said, standing up. "I could use some food."

It's been a week since Danny saved Terra from the robots and the two has been living together since then. At first, it was a little awkward, but after a few days, the two became fast friends, something Danny was happy for.

The two ate breakfast, which was made of toast and bacon Danny…took from the city. It took him awhile to get over his guilt of stealing, but he got over it really quickly, seeing how stuff keeps getting stolen in the city everyday.

"Terra," Danny said after they ate. "I'm going to go to the city today to get some supplies. You wanna come with me?"

"No thanks," Terra said. "I'll just stay here. Be careful."

Danny smiled and nodded. He knew why Terra didn't want to go to the city. She didn't want to see the Teen Titans again. Danny knew how she felt, the feeling of being betrayed by the people you thought you could trust.

A few minutes later, Danny was holding a small pack and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"You want me to get you something?" Danny asked, looking at Terra.

"Um…How about some new clothes?" Terra asked, looking at her outfit, which was dusty.

Danny nodded and flew away towards the city. Terra stared at his retreating form before going out the cave to train herself.

_Jump City…_

Danny was flying towards the Mall, using his invisibility. He waited on the ceiling, checking his watch.

"And the bad guys will appear in three…two…one…" Danny said as he pointed towards the entrance. Suddenly, there was an explosion and saw Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo storm through the door. "Bad guys, so predictable."

He took this chance and went to the electronics store and took some chips and cameras. Then he went to the grocery and grab some food and finally, to the clothes store.

"What's Terra's size?" Danny asked, looking at the clothes. "She's probably medium…"

Danny shrugged and grabbed a black shirt with a yellow T on the middle, a pair of shorts and a belt pouch. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a scream. He turned and saw a little girl on the ground, under a broken ceiling.

"No!" Danny shouted as he flew towards her. Just as the ceiling was about to crush her, Danny grabbed her and flew her away from the rubble.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he put the girl down.

The girl nodded, looking at Danny.

"Lily!" A woman shouted, running towards the girl.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted as she hugged the woman.

"Who's the freak?" Gizmo asked, looking at Danny.

"Who cares?" Mammoth said as he grabbed a pillar beside him. "Let's just beat him up!"

Mammoth threw the pillar towards Danny. Danny saw it and quickly pushed the mother and daughter away. The pillar hit him and sent him towards a store.

"Well that was easy," Jinx said. "Now where we're we?"

Inside the store, Danny groggily stood up and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning," he said, wincing. He stood up and was face to face with a skull. He jumped back and hit a bookshelf. A large book fell and hit him on the head.

"Ow…" Danny muttered. He saw the leather book and the title was 'The Guardian' printed with large gold letters.

"This looks interesting," Danny said. He heard a scream outside and sighed. He put the book inside his pack and was about to exit the store when he saw a black and white outfit inside a glass case; it was made up of a long sleeved shirt, long baggy pants, a pair of gauntlets and a cloak.

Danny stared at the outfit with interest before he opened the case.

"Look at all this stuff!" Gizmo said as he exited the raided technology store.

"I've seen better," Jinx said, wearing some stolen jewelries. "Does this look good on me?"

Mammoth was pigging out, eating pretzels from a pretzel stand. Just as he was bout to raid the doughnut store, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mammoth turned around and a white gauntlet punched him on the face.

Mammoth flew towards Jinx and Gizmo, who jumped out of the way. They stared at Mammoth before looking at the guy who attacked him.

"Hope you don't mind me crashing the party," he said, floating in front of the villains. He was wearing a long sleeved, white and black shirt, baggy, black and white pants, a pair of white gauntlets and a black cloak. His face was hidden under a hood.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Gizmo asked as he dropped his stuff. "Captain snot digger?"

"I thought that was your name," Danny said, smirking. "The name's…Guardian. And I'm the guy who's gonna kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that," Jinx said as she fired a pink blast at him.

Guardian turned invisible before the blast hit him.

"Where'd he go?" Gizmo said.

"Pee-ka-boo!" Guardian said as he appeared in front of Gizmo and blasted him. Gizmo landed on a bench his gizmo smoking.

Suddenly, two giant hands grabbed his arms and lifted him up.

"Not so tough now, huh freak?" Mammoth said as some debris fell from his head.

Guardian kicked Mammoth on the chest, causing the big guy to stumble. The sleeves were ripped from his shirt, revealing his arms.

"Dude!" Guardian said, looking at his arms. "I just got this suit!"

He fired an ice ray at Mammoth and the next thing he knew, he was on ice.

"At least you're back in the Ice Age," Guardian said as Mammoth glared at him from his frozen prison.

Suddenly, before Guardian could react, the ceiling fell on him.

"Sorry to bring down the house," Jinx said as her hands glowed with pink energy. "But we really need to get going."

"Sorry," a voice behind her said. "But can't you stick around a little more?"

Jinx turned around and a green ray hit her. The ray turned into goo and Jinx was glued to the wall.

"Get this stuff off me!" Jinx exclaimed as she struggled to get free.

"I'll let the police handle that," Guardian said, smirking. He saluted at the beaten bad guys before vanishing into thin air.

A second later, the Teen Titans ran towards the bad guys and suddenly stopped.

"Did we just win without fighting?" Beastboy asked, looking at the beaten villains.

_The Desert..._

Terra was sulking on a rock, looking at the damage she did.

"Stupid powers," she muttered, kicking a rock. "Why can't I control them?"

"You okay there, Terra?" A voice behind her said. She turned around and saw a guy wearing a black and white outfit.

"Danny?" Terra asked once she caught a glimpse under his hood. "Where'd you get the new outfit?"

Danny removed his hood and smirked at Terra.

"I had a crazy day today," he replied. "Uh…what happened here?"

"Nothing!" Terra exclaimed, trying to hide the damage she made. "Just a freak sandstorm!"

"…You were trying to control your powers, were you?" Danny guessed.

"Yes…" Terra said, sighing in defeat.

"Well, you did a little damage than last time," Danny said, trying to cheer her up.

Terra, instead of feeling better, just got more depressed.

"Uh…if you want, I could train you to control your powers," Danny suggested.

"Really?" Terra said, looking up. "Are you sure you can train me?"

"It can't be that hard," Danny said. "I've been training myself for a long time to control powers."

"Alright!" Terra cheered. Danny smiled at Terra.

"By the way, Terra," Danny said as he grabbed something from his pack. "Here are your clothes."

"Thanks, Danny," Terra said, looking at her new clothes. Suddenly, Danny flicked her forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Because, my name is Guardian, not Danny," Guardian said, smirking at Terra.

Guardian walked away from Terra, pulled out his old HAZMAT suit from his pack and tore it to shreds. He put the torn outfit on the ground and fired his Ghost Ray at it, burning it to ashes.

"Danny Phantom died a long time ago," Guardian whispered to himself as he watched the ashes flew away towards the sky. Guardian walked back towards Terra, smiling.

"We'll begin training tomorrow," he said, smiling at his friend and apprentice. Tomorrow was the start of his new life…as the Guardian.

**And that is how Guardian was born. Hope you guys liked this little origin story. I promise that we'll get to the epic battle soon. Well, reply time.**

**Invader Random Phantom- Don't worry. I have disarmed bomb. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Blak-Ice- I'll see if I can keep them together. And everyone saw that Valerie was the spy. But there's another surprise.**

**Lord Jace- Yes it does. It's what readers crave the most.**

**Weirdo- Yes, you did. (Put on epic battle music mix tape)**

**pincessbinas- Yes, a very big mistake they will make.**

**yuki100o- Your prayers shall be answered.**

**dmc fanboy- Who would not be excited? Also, a little fluff spice things up.**

**FateOfChaos- That's not weird. I do it all the time when I'm bored.**

**Samtastic V2.0- Sorry, but you'll have to wait next chapter for the epic battle to happen.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. I work really hard to draw it. Yes, Valerie is one of the spies. And technically, she's already embraced crazy the day she became a Ghost Hunter. And they'll probably have problems with their newfound fame. And you're feeling may be correct. And Beastboy would go ape on Guardian if he knew. Guardian will probably changed his mind, or probably not. And the big battle starts next chapter.**

**A-I'll ignore the bloodshed part. Thanks for the review!**

**shin obin- I will.**

**Justus80- Yes. Yes it will be awkward.**

**Ebok95- Let chaos shower on the wrongdoers!**

**Cornholio- Actually, Rise of Darkness is my evil twin brother's story, so ask him. And thanks.**

**SweetyKinz- Neither can I!**

**Kodiak Wolfe- Yes. Readers like it when someone they thought was enemy is actually an ally.**

**book phan44- Actually, Nymph's an OC. And the rest are still unknown to the world. And it would be rude if he just did that.**

**Guest- I will.**

**RCRC36- I will make more. I just need some more ingredients.**

**The Virus- Yup. And I replied your joke with an answer. And yes, the final fight will be very violent.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- I'll see if I can prevent Guardian from dying.**

**Nico of Azarath- Yes. The prison of all students. Oh well. At least it's over. And Jinx and Kid Flash is actually here, so…no blackmail.**

**Kiki Wei- Wait no more, my fellow reader.**

**Helia Reader- Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ReenKanda- In or out?**

**messie23- I will. Thank you for loving it.**

**Laineeclaire87- I will continue the story until it's complete, so don't worry.**

**Gigabyte2598- Sure. I'll read your stories, once I have some free time. And thanks for the kind compliments.**

**BraveHeart94- Thanks. This is super average.**

**taylor5656- Thanks for the fav! And for the cherry.**

**Auburn- Well with no more, my friend.**

**aliceelric7- Big things go big boom!**

**Well, that's all. I promise that next chapter will be the beginning of the battle. Until then, please wait. Well, see you later!**


End file.
